La fin de l'Organisation
by Neyane
Summary: Titre original : "La fin de l'Organisation selon Plumy" Quand Conan et Ai croisent Gin au hasard des rues et décident de le suivre, tout s'enchaîne alors très rapidement...
1. Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre dangereuse

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre dangereuse

Conan leva les yeux au ciel. La journée avait commencée avec de la pluie, mais en ce début d'après-midi, le soleil avait pris la place des nuages. Il tourna la tête pour regarder la gamine qui marchait à ses côtés.

Ai regardait devant elle. Ils passaient en ce moment dans un quartier désert, servant de raccourci pour rejoindre l'endroit où les Détectives Boys leur avait donné rendez-vous. La scientifique abordait toujours le même air froid et nonchalant. Le détective, quand à lui, n'appréciait pas trop cette compagnie, et surtout en pareil lieu. En fait, si il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, c'était surtout à cause des confidences que lui avaient faites l'ex membre de l'Organisation, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle lui avait déclaré avoir fait un rêve impressionnant de réalisme, où elle c'était vue confrontée à l'Organisation. Et bien sûr, lui aussi était là... Quand à la fin, inutile de préciser que dans son cauchemar, Conan c'était fait tué par Gin, et Ai c'était réveillée avant de connaître son propre sort. Elle lui avait également rappelé avoir fait le même genre de songe, peu avant de croisé la voiture de Gin dans la rue par hasard.

Cependant, malgré ces coïncidences, le détective rajeuni ne croyait pas aux rêves prémonitoires, et il s'étonnait un peu qu'une scientifique comme Ai puisse croire en ce genre de chose. Enfin, peut-être que c'était lui qui faisait fausse route. Il n'empêche que même la jeune fille pouvait confirmé que rien d'anormal ne c'était passé, en cette journée de mars. C'était un samedi comme les autres, et aucune affaire ne c'était présentée depuis un certain temps déjà. Sa dernière enquête en date remontait à la semaine dernière : une personne avait été assassinée non loin de Ran, Kogoro et lui alors qu'ils passaient dans un parc pour rejoindre la maison d'un ancien ami du détective Mouri. Autant dire qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance, comme d'habitude...

Soudain, Conan s'arrêta. Ai n'était plus à ses côté. Quelque peu étonné, le garçon se retourna pour voir la jeune fille à l'arrêt, à quelque mètre de lui. Elle avait ce même air effrayé que dans le bus, lorsqu'il avait été pris en otage. Vermouth se trouvait alors à l'intérieur, déguisée en Dr Araide. Cependant, il n'y avait personne dans les environs..

Il retourna sur ses pas pour s'approcher d'elle et lui poser une question tout à faire inutile, mais Ai ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

« Il faut qu'on s'en aille...

-Quoi? Fit Conan, interloqué. De quoi tu parle? Il n'y a personne ici.

-Je le sens! L'Organisation n'est pas loin! Je t'assure, Kudo, on doit s'en aller au plus vite d'ici... »

Des bruits de pas l'interrompirent. Un homme marchait dans la rue voisine. Cette information paru terrifié Ai, alors qu'elle n'était déjà pas très rassurée. Cependant, le détective voulait vérifier si l'hypothèse d'Ai était juste. Il s'approcha de la rue en question sous le regard de son amie, mais qui n'osa pas parlé, ayant peur de se faire remarqué par l'homme qui avançait non-loin d'eux.

Conan passa la tête à l'intérieur de la rue, et lui aussi se figea. Décidément, il faudra qu'il apprenne à faire confiance à l'instinct d'Ai concernant l'Organisation. Celui qui se trouvait dans cette rue n'était autre que Gin, celui qui était responsable de son état actuel. Heureusement, il n'avait pas repéré le petit garçon et c'était arrêté devant un des portes de l'immeuble qui servait de cachette au détective. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. _Mais que fait Gin dans un endroit pareil? Il n'y a pas âme qui vive ici! _Inutile de préciser qu'il avait décidé de mettre cette rencontre hasardeuse de côté. Il réfléchirait plus tard sur cette étrange coïncidence. L'homme en noir ouvrit la porte sans cérémonie et disparu à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il allait le suivre, lorsqu'une voix le fit s'arrêter. Il avait complètement oublié la présence d'Ai, et ne l'avait pas vue s'approcher pour pouvoir elle aussi regardé la scène :

«Tu ne vas quand même pas le suivre! S'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

-Et pourquoi pas? Fit Conan, trop heureux d'avoir une nouvelle chance de coincé l'Organisation et de mettre la main sur l'APTX 4869.

-Idiot! Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux! Si jamais tu entre là dedans et que tu te fais coincé par Gin, il te tuera! De plus, si jamais il découvre également que tu es en réalité Shinichi Kudo, il ira sans doute également exécuté ton entourage! Il ne l'as pas fait la première fois, car il avait compris que tu étais tombé sur leur échange par hasard, et que tu n'avais eu le temps d'en parler à personne! Ne met pas ta vie et celle de tes proches en danger, Kudo!

-Calme-toi enfin! Qui te dis que je vais me faire prendre, ou même qu'ils vont découvrir mon identité! Je veut juste entre pour récupéré le plus d'information possible sur les hommes en noir, et tenté de récupéré ce maudit médicament! Je sais bien que, tout seul et avec cette taille là, je ne pourrais pas vaincre Gin seul!

-Alors n'essaye pas! Tenta de le raisonner Ai.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais j'entrerais là-dedans, que tu le veuille ou non! Libre à toit de m'accompagner ou pas!

-Tu es fou! Ils voient surveillé les environs, tu va te faire repéré en moins de deux minutes!»

Mais Conan ne l'écoutait plus. Il avançait déjà vers la porte par laquelle avait disparu Gin. Résignée, Ai du consentir à le suivre, car elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tenter seul une telle aventure, qui tenait plus du suicide d'autre chose, d'après elle. Cependant, malgré tous ses dires, elle comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Kudo. Il avait une nouvelle occasion de retrouver sa taille normale et d'envoyer en prison les responsables de son état. Elle était bien placé pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il était complètement inconscient et qu'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup!

A contrecœur, Ai vit son compagnon ouvrir la porte, et elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Dès le début, elle avait compris que rien ne pouvait faire changer d'avis le petit détective. Même s'il mettait sa vie en péril. Quand à elle, elle n'allait pas rester dans la rue, à attendre que Gin la croise en sortant.

C'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans un bâtiment en construction, mais abandonné depuis un certain temps déjà pour une raison inconnue. Pareil pour les bâtiments voisins, ce qui formait un quartier désert, idéal pour trouver une bonne cachette bien tranquille. L'endroit n'était apparemment fait que de béton, avec de la peinture blanche sur les murs. Il restait encore quelque instruments, comme une petite échelle, une vis, un marteau, et d'autres choses dans le genre. La pièce était sombre, et la lampe accrochée en haut ne semblait pas marcher, surtout que l'interrupteur était par terre. Il semblait avoir été arraché volontairement, mais quand à savoir pourquoi, par qui et quand, ça, c'était une autre histoire. Conan alluma la lampe torche de sa montre, et il constata que les toiles d'araignées avaient commencées à envahir les coins du plafond. Le sol était recouvert de bois de couleur claire, mais recouvert de poussière. Difficile de savoir à quoi devait servir ce bâtiment grâce à ces détails.

En face de l'entrée, il y avait une seconde porte. Il y en avait deux autre de chaque côté du détective. Cependant, les empreintes laissées dans la poussière montrait non seulement que l'endroit était régulièrement fréquenté, mais aussi que les pas menaient tous vers la porte située en face des deux enfants. Une flèche indiquant la route à suite n'aurait pas été plus efficace. Les deux gamins se dirigèrent donc dans cette direction, ouvrir la porte le plus discrètement possible, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle plus grande, mais semblable à la première.

Ils suivirent ainsi les traces de Gin, sans visiter les pièces dont on devinait que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis l'arrêt de la construction. Ils tombèrent ainsi sur des escaliers. Cependant, cette fois, les traces menaient aussi bien vers le bas que vers le haut. Indécis, Conan s'arrêta. _Intéressant. _Pensa-t-il. _Il y a donc un sous-sol dans ce bâtiment. Je me demande où est-ce qu'il est allé. _Il ne fallait pas oublié le risque de croisé Gin, car ils ignoraient combien de temps il mettrait à remonter.

«Et si on se séparait?» Proposa Ai.

Le détective la regarda, surpris qu'elle propose ça. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Les traces ne permettaient pas de dire quel sens avait été empreinté en dernier, et si ils se trompaient, ils pouvaient raté Gin. Cependant, une étrange idée germa dans la tête du garçon, et il fixa la scientifique pendant quelque instant. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de demander de son habituelle voix froide :

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regardé comme ça?»

Cependant, ce n'était pas son air habituel. Elle avait un peu peur, cela se voyait, et Conan la comprenait très bien. Les quelques fois où elle avait croisé l'Organisation, depuis s'en être enfuie, n'avait jamais été très pacifiques, et elle avait déjà failli plusieurs fois y passer. De plus, le danger était accru, puisque, même s'il n'était pas sûr du tout que Gin reconnaisse Shinichi Kudo en la personne de Conan, il n'en était pas de même pour Ai, qu'il comparerait beaucoup plus facilement avec Sherry. De plus, les réaction de la jeune fille auraient vite fait de la trahir. En bref : Conan venait juste de réalisé dans quel pétrin il c'était mis. Il savait qu'il pouvait encore reculer, mais il était hors de question de le faire, maintenant qu'il était ici. Le jeune garçon hocha les épaules.

«Bon, d'accord. Répondit-il. Je vais aller en bas, et toi en haut.»

Ce fut au tour d'Ai de le considéré de manière assez étrange. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais apparemment, tout deux semblaient penser qu'il y avait pas mal de chances pour que Gin soit allé en bas. De plus, Conan avait toujours tendance à essayé d'écarter Ai du danger. Et il avait aussi eu un certain mal à accepter l'idée d'Ai, car il ne pourrait rien faire si jamais elle tombait sur Gin. Cependant, cette dernière avait devinée ces pensées, et elle sorti son badge des DB en disant :

«Ne t'inquiète pas! Si jamais j'ai quelque chose de nouveau, je te contacterait! J'espère que tu en fera de même avant de tenter le diable.» Fit-elle, un demi-sourire sur le visage, mais n'arrivant pas à masquer son inquiétude. Décidément, elle avait vraiment l'impression de courir à sa perte! Mais quelque chose la poussait à rester.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette impression, car le détective partait déjà de son côté. Ai s'apprêtait à en faire de même, lorsqu'une prise de conscience la poussa à s'arrêter, en même temps d'une voix sortie de nulle part :

«Ai! Conan! Bah alors, qu'est-ce que vous fichez! On vous attend, nous!»

C'était la voix de Genta, impatient, qui sortait du badge des DB des deux enfants. La scientifique c'était rappelée d'eux à peu près au moment où la voix avait retentit. Le détective, lui, semblait plutôt paniqué, et la jeune fille compris d'un seul coup pourquoi : si jamais Gin avait entendu, autant dire que ça ne les arrangerait pas. Et l'homme en noir n'était peut-être pas seul dans ce bâtiment, après tout.

En tout cas, pour le moment, personne ne c'était manifesté, à par Genta. Conan s'empressa de saisir son badge et de répondre :

«Désolé, on a eu un petit problème en chemin, on ne pourra pas venir! Ran m'a rappelé, on doit aller quelque part.

-Et Ai alors? Demanda Ayumi.

-Ai a...

-J'ai décidé de rentrer aussi pour faire un peu de ménage. Intervint l'intéressée.

-Ooooohh...» Firent les DB à l'unisson.

Cependant, Conan réussit à les convaincre que ce n'était pas grave, et il finit par ranger le badge dans sa poche avec un soupir.

«On a eu de la chance qu'il ne nous contactent pas dans un moment plus délicat. Remarqua tout de même Ai. Tu vois, on...

-Je sais, merci. Mais si on continue à s'attarder ici à réfléchir, c'est nous qui risquons d'être surpris par Gin!» Remarqua le détective.

La jeune fille ne rajouta rien et commença à monter les escaliers, pendant que le garçon entamait la descente. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs pensées s'entremêlaient dans la tête des deux enfants, pensant à tous les problèmes, les risques, et à d'autres choses dans le même genre.

Du côté de Ai, elle se demandait si elle devait inspecter tous les étages, au risque de rater Gin, ou simplement aller voir au dernier. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de croiser celui qui essayait de la tuée depuis sa fuite. Elle regretta alors son idée, et se mit presque à espéré que Gin fut en bas, même si ce n'était guère mieux...

Conan, quand à lui, se trouva confronté au même problème qu'Ai. Il avait devant lui la porte du premier sous-sol, mais l'escalier continuait de descendre. Quelque peu étonné qu'il y ai plusieurs niveau sous terre, le détective hésita sur la marche à suivre. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question : le sol lui fourni la réponse à sa question, et lui indiquait que la porte qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait pas été empreintée récemment. Il continua donc de descendre, sur ses gardes...

De son côté, Ai c'était servi de la même analyse pour découvrir qu'il lui fallait également continuer à monter. Toujours aucun signe de son pire ennemi. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la peur instinctive qui l'envahissait à l'approche d'un membre de l'Organisation la gagnait de plus en plus. C'est alors qu'elle finit par arrivé au bout de l'escalier, et elle se figea alors.

Conan aussi venait d'arrivé tout en bas, sans avoir vu de trace allant vers les portes qu'il avait croisé, tout comme Ai. Il s'approcha pour prendre la poignée de la porte en face de lui, lorsqu'un écriteau attira son attention. Il lui semblait qu'il y était écrit «Salle des Machines». Le détective resta perplexe. _Une salle des machines, ici? Mais à quoi devait servir cet endroit, à la base?_ Cependant, l'écriteau était plus vieux que le reste du bâtiment, et ses lettre étaient peu lisibles pour certaines. L'endroit était bien plus poussiéreux qu'en haut. Conan se demanda alors si il n'avait pas existé un ancien immeuble démolit à cet endroit, auparavant. Mais, si l'on avait tenté de reconstruire à cet endroit, pourquoi avoir laissé ouvert l'accès aux sous-terrains...

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune garçon à propos de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Jusqu'aux escaliers, il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de la construction possible d'un ascenseur, ou une quelconque autre machine. En bref...

Soudain, il lui sembla entendre un bruit derrière la porte. Si infime qu'il ne put pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Appréhendant ce qui allait se passer dans les heures, voir les minutes qui allaient suivre, Conan prépara sa montre lance-projectiles avant d'ouvrir. Il pénétra dans une grande salle, haute de plafond d'environ trois, mètres, peut-être un peu moins, peut-être un peu plus. Les murs n'étaient que des rochers mal taillés, comme si la pièce avait été creusée dans de la pierre, ce qui, vu ce qu'il voyait, devait être le cas. Et, dans la pièce, il y avait plusieurs machine, quelques lignes et colonnes de machines semblables, d'autres radicalement différentes. Toute ces installations ne permettaient pas au détective de connaître toutes les proportions de la pièce. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle était plus grande que toutes les pièces qu'il avait traversé jusque là, au moins dix fois plus grande que le bureau de l'Agence Mouri. Et il y avait un autre point étonnant : toute la salle était éclairée par des néons aux plafond. Conan éteint donc sa lampe pour ne pas gaspillé les piles. Mais, il venait de se rappelé quelque chose...

L'agence Mouri! ET zut! Qu'allait dire Ran si jamais les DB la contactaient et qu'il n'était toujours pas là? Elle s'inquiéterait alors, et elle risquerait peut-être de le contacter au mauvais moment... En bref, il fallait qui se dépêche. De plus, aucune trace de labo, de présence humaine autre que celle de Gin, ou même d'APTX. Cependant, Conan savait que ce dernier en avait une boîte sur lui. Celle même dont il c'était servi lorsqu'il l'avait découvert espionnant Vodka ainsi que le patron d'une société qu'ils faisaient chanté, à Tropical Land.

Mais Conan n'eut pas plus de temps pour y penser, car il venait à nouveau d'entendre du bruit. Il venait de l'intérieur de la salle, mais il y avait de l'écho, et le détective put juste savoir qui la personne qui l'avait produit n'était pas dans les dix mètres autour de lui. Il décida donc de s'aventurer entre les machines, avançant un peu au hasard à travers ce labyrinthe, et ayant une certaine impression de malaise...

Ai cligna des yeux, avant de se reprendre et de vérifier que Gin n'était pas dans le coin. Puis elle avança pour mieux étudier sa découverte.

Elle venait d'arriver sur le toit du bâtiment, et les traces présentes prouvaient qu'un hélicoptère c'était posé là il y a peu. Les hélicoptères n'étaient pas rares, mais la scientifique se doutait qu'il avait peut-être du servir à Gin pour s'échapper, ou à une quelconque autre personne.

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut des caisses cachées dans un coin de la construction qui permettait l'accès au toit. Il n'y avait pas de cachette non-visible d'elle, là où elle était. Elle s'en approcha et réussit à ouvrir la première grâce à un pied-de-biche posé contre le mur. A l'intérieur, il y avait... Des sachets remplis de poudre blanche. _De la cocaïne! _Compris Ai._ Mais alors, que viens faire l'Organisation et Gin dans cette histoire?_ Elle se rappela alors la situation dans laquelle Kudo avait rétrécit. Gin et Vodka avaient alors fait chanté le patron d'une société à propos d'un trafic d'armes. Et, apparemment, ils allaient sans doute aussi faire du chantage aux trafiquants de drogues qui avaient amené cette cocaïne ici, à moins que ce ne soit déjà fait.

Cependant, Ai venait de penser à autre chose. Si Gin n'était pas ici, ni dans les autres étages, cela voulait donc dire...

Oh non, pourvu qu'elle se trompe et qu'ils l'aient raté! Il lui fallait prévenir Kudo!


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un face à face inattendu

Chapitre 2 : Un face à face inattendu

Conan s'arrêta quelques instant pour réfléchir. Il était sûr que si Gin était descendu, c'était là qu'il se trouvait. Cependant... Soudain, il se donna une tape sur le front. _Mais quel idiot! _Pensa-t-il._ Je le suis comme ça jusqu'ici, et puis j'arrête? Décidément, je réfléchit trop! Ça ne m'aidera pas si jamais je le croire! Finalement, je me demande si je n'aurai pas mieux fait d'écouter Ai, pour une fois!_ Il leva les yeux au plafond. Il ne devait plus être très loin du bout de la salle. Il n'avait plus entendu de bruit jusqu'ici non plus. Néanmoins, il fit demi-tour après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au sol autour de lui. Cela faisait deux fois déjà qu'il oubliait de se servir des empreintes de pas pour suivre son homme, et il se demandait sérieusement pourquoi, car cela ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup. Il se remit en marche pour regagné l'entrée de la salle, s'empêchant de regarder par terre pour être tenté de suivre une quelconque piste tant qu'il ne serait pas revenu à son point de départ.

Malheureusement, il n'y pas loin, et pour cause : il venait de sentir le canon d'une arme à feu se poser contre sa tête, derrière lui.

Ai se figea alors qu'elle avait déjà saisit son badge. Une petite seconde, il lui fallait d'abord réfléchir avant de faire quoi que se soit. Elle venait de se rappelée le moment où les DB les avaient contactés, alors qu'ils allaient se séparés. Si jamais elle contactait le garçon au mauvais moment, il risquait gros. Surtout qu'elle l'aurait sans doute appelé «Kudo» si elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Or, si Gin l'avait entendue, il aurait peut-être eu des doutes. Car la scientifique le savait, elle et Conan n'avaient pas exactement l'air d'enfants normaux, même si ils en avaient l'apparence. Mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait informé le détective de ses découvertes et du danger qu'il courait.

Eh oui! Puisque Gin n'était pas ici, alors il devait être dans les sous-sols, là où Conan était allé. Ai décida d'aller le retrouver, priant pour que Gin soit déjà parti, et sa peur toujours présence.

La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard à la scène et se dirigea vers la porte conduisant aux escaliers. Une fois passé cette dernière, elle descendit les marches le plus vite et discrètement possible, pour ne pas attiré l'attention d'éventuelle autres visiteurs du bâtiment.

«Alors, gamin, on joue aux détectives?»

_Gin!_ Le garçon ne bougea pas. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur. Trop concentré sur sa filature, il n'avait pas pensé à surveiller ses arrières, à vérifié que lui-même n'était pas suivit. Et voilà où ça le menait. Autant dire que la situation était assez critique. C'est alors que la voix de l'homme en noir s'éleva à nouveau :

«Tu sais, je suis en général assez doué pour remarquer ceux qui me filent, mais je dois avoué que pour un gamin, tu t'en sort étonnamment bien...»

_Et merde! Ça m'apprendra à faire plus attention la prochaine fois!_ Cette fois, Conan était bel et bien coincé. Cependant, une chose l'étonnait : lui et Ai étaient entrés plusieurs minutes après lui, alors comment avait-il pu remarqué qu'ils l'avaient suivit? Cependant, l'intéressé lui donna lui-même la réponse :

«Quand je suis entré dans le bâtiment, j'ai senti qu'on m'observait. Alors, pour être sûr de ne pas être suivit, j'ai continué à marcher normalement, mais en m'arrêtant parfois plusieurs minutes. Ce genre de détail n'était pas facilement visible sur les empreintes de pas, il était pratiquement impossible de s'en rendre compte sans étudier minutieusement les empreintes. Cependant, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi un gamin comme toi m'a filé. Et il me semblait aussi être suivit par deux personnes. Enfin, je te conseil de rapidement répondre à ces questions, si tu ne veux pas que je m'y emploie par la force.»

Gin était plutôt surpris. Dès le début, il avait compris être suivit. Mais il était loin de se douter que c'était un gamin qui le filait. En temps normal, il l'aurait sans doute tué sans aucune hésitation, et sans même posé de question. Mais ce gamin-là n'était pas normal. On aurait dit un détective en filature plus qu'un véritable gosse. Et puis, il l'avait écouté, non loin de l'entrée des escaliers. Il ne c'était pas beaucoup approché par soucis de discrétion, mais il avait alors été sûr d'être suivit par deux personnes, et les voix qu'il avait entendu étaient celle d'un garçon et d'une fille, même si il n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils avaient dit. A ce moment là, il ne savait pas encore que ses «poursuivants» étaient des enfants.

Et puis, la voix féminine lui avait rappelé la voix d'une autre personne, une personne qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps : Sherry.

Gin ne savait pas si ce gamin avait un quelconque rapport avec cette traîtresse, mais il préférait en avoir le cœur net. Si il réussissait à trouver et à exécuter Sherry avant la fin de la journée, il aurait régler un bon nombre de choses.

Mais, pendant qu'il avait suivit l'enfant, il lui avait aussi trouvé comme un air de déjà vu. Il ne ressemblait à aucune personne de sa connaissance, il n'empêche qu'il était persuadé de...

Mais oui! C'était le gamin qui était intervenu devant l'Agence Mouri, au moment où Chianti et Korn allaient assassiné ce dernier. D'ailleurs, après l'intervention d'Akai, Shuichi il avait trouvé quelque peu étrange que le gosse arrive pile au moment où ils allaient tiré. Avouez quand même que c'était un hasard plutôt surprenant. Cela renforçait l'idée qu'il devait y avoir du Sherry là-dessous. Mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait autre chose encore. Aussi avait-il décidé de ne pas tuer le gamin avant de tout savoir à ce sujet, qu'importe les méthodes qu'il devrait employé pour le faire parler.

Ai s'arrêta, haletante, devant la porte du dernier niveau des sous-sols. Un écriteau indiquait la chose suivante : «Salle des Machines». La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, puis elle se décida à entrer.

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, puis elle se retourna pour voir la même salle que Conan un peu plus tôt. Elle fit quelque pas, puis elle scruta le sol pour savoir vers où il était parti. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'examiner les traces longtemps.

«BANG!»

Un coup de feu retentit, faisant sursauter la petite. Elle compris alors que Gin avait dû trouver Conan, ou inversement. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se félicitait de ne pas l'avoir contacté avec le badge un peu plus tôt. Elle se précipita vers l'endroit d'où venait le coup de feu, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard...

Conan tomba à terre. Au début, il ne compris pas ce qui venait de se passé. Puis une douleur dans sa jambe droite lui fit comprendre que Gin venait de lui tirer dessus. Le sang commençait déjà à colorer de rouge son pantalon blanc. Le détective grimaça de douleur, puis il tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Cela lui rappelait la fois où il avait été touché au niveau du ventre, dans cette fameuse grotte, avec les DB. Au final, il ne s'en était sorti que grâce à Ran, qui lui avait alors donné de son sang pour qu'il puisse survivre. Sauf que cette fois là, il était vraiment en mauvaise position. Quand à sa montre à fléchettes, inutile de penser à l'utiliser contre un assassin comme Gin. Surtout qu'il avait remis le viseur à sa place au bout de quelques minutes, trop occupé à savoir où était l'homme en noir qu'il suivait. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était lui qui l'avait retrouvé en premier. Il avait un net désavantage, et n'osait pas orienté ses pensées du côté d'Ai. Il espérait juste qu'elle continuait les rechercher de son côté. Si jamais elle venait à être vue par Gin, ils auraient de sérieux ennuis, et tous leurs proches aussi.

Quand à la raison du coup de feu, il c'était produit sans aucune raison apparente. Cependant, il était vrai que Gin n'avait pas tiré pour rien. Il avait préféré s'assurer tout de suite que le gosse ne pourrait pas s'échapper avant qu'il n'en ai finit avec lui. L'homme s'approcha du garçon, ses cheveux blanc voletant derrière lui. Il pointa à nouveau son arme sur Conan et lança :

«Si tu me révèle tout sans discuter, peut-être que je te laisserait la vie sauve, qui sais?»

En vérité, Gin n'avait pas l'intention d'épargner qui que se soit, et le détective en avait bien conscience. Il n'avait rien dit depuis le début, et l'homme en noir commençait à perdre un peu patience. Cependant, le garçon savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il tenta un argument bidon, dont il n'ignorait pas qu'il serait inefficace pour le sortir de là, mais sait-on jamais.

«Je ne vous suivais que pour m'entraîner, c'est tout! Je ne savait pas que...»

«BANG!»

Le coup siffla aux oreilles du garçon. Gin avait tiré non loin de sa tête, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il dise la vérité le plus vite possible...

«Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, gamin! On ne suis pas les gens pour s'amuser! Tu...»

Un mouvement le fit s'interrompre. Une autre personne venait d'arrivée juste devant lui. Un sourire froid et sadique apparu sur son visage. Un sourire de tueur.

«BANG!»

_Un deuxième coup de feu? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Kudo, mon dieu, qu'est-ce que qui as fait depuis qu'on s'est quitté?_ Ai s'arrêta un instant, essoufflée. Elle avait du mal à se dirigée entre toutes ces machines, dont l'usage lui échappait. Enfin, si elle les avaient observées plus minutieusement, elle aurait sans doute pu découvrir à quoi elles servaient, mais autre chose la préoccupait pour l'instant. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve ce détective obsédé des enquêtes qu'étais Conan. Surtout que là, il ne s'agissait pas d'une enquête ordinaire.

Cependant, la seconde détonation avait permis à la jeune scientifique de savoir à nouveau dans quelle direction aller. De plus, elle avait empreinté le même chemin que le garçon un peu plus tôt, ce qui l'aidait singulièrement à suivre sa piste. Elle se remit à courir, priant pour que Kudo ne soit pas mort.

Cependant, elle venait de se rendre compte que, même si elle arrivait à le retrouvé, elle ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide... Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de méditer sur ces questions. Elle s'arrêta net devant deux personnes.

L'une était Conan, moitié-assis, moitié-allongé par terre. Du sang entourait une de ses jambe. Ai leva les yeux avec difficultés vers l'autre personne, sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait. Elle croisa son regard, et su tout de suite qu'elle n'aurait jamais du venir comme ça, sans réfléchir.

Gin avait compris qui elle était, et rien de ce qu'elle où Conan ne pourrait dire ne lui ferait changer d'avis.

_Merde!_

Conan resta un instant bouche-bée. Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Elle était cinglée ou quoi? Il n'osait pas dire quoi que se soit, de peur de la trahir, mais en voyant la tête d'Ai regardant Gin par-dessus sa tête, il compris que c'était inutile de jouer la comédie. Aussi n'essaya-t-il même pas de se retenir, malgré les circonstances :

«Non mais tu es folle? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de...»

Il ne put en dire plus. Gin lui asséna un coup avec son arme, si fort qu'il se laissa à nouveau tomber par terre, presque inconscient. Ai ne réagit pas. Elle aurait voulu bouger à cet instant là, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tout son corps refusait de lui obéir, comme paralysé. Elle était terrifiée.

Gin plissa les yeux. Cette gamine... Elle ressemblait trop à Sherry pour que se soit un hasard. Et cette peur en le voyant! C'était forcement elle. Elle avait du inventer un quelconque produit pour rajeunir, histoire de mieux échapper à l'Organisation. Elle en était capable, après tout.

«Sherry...» Fit-il, pour s'assurer que sa théorie était juste.

«Gin.» Répondit Ai, ayant retrouvé l'usage de ses membres et de son corps en entier.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiète. Autant pour elle que pour Conan, qu'elle voyait immobile, au sol. Elle se doutait qu'au pire, il serait juste assommé, mais...

«Eh bien! Moi qui t'ai cherché pendant si longtemps, je ne penserai pas que tu vienne me voir de toi même! Railla l'homme en noir.

-Alors, content, Gin? Tu vas pouvoir enfin en finir. Déclara Ai.

-Non, Haibara...» Murmura Conan.

Gin ignora la voix du gamin. Il dirigea son arme vers Sherry, savourant ce moment tant attendu. Cette fois, elle ne lui échapperait pas.

«Haibara? Ricana-t-il. C'est ton nom d'emprunt je suppose.»

L'intéressée ne répondit pas. Elle, elle s'en fichait de mourir ou pas. Elle se fichait de sa vie depuis qu'elle avait pris l'Apotoxin dans cette fameuse chambre à gaz. En revanche, elle ne voulait pas que le détective meurt. Mais elle voyait mal comment réussir à le sauver. Gin ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir :

«Bon, et si nous parlions sérieusement?»

Conan avait les yeux fermés. Il avait mal, vraiment mal. D'abord, il avait peur que la balle qui avait atteint sa jambe n'en soit pas sortie, et cette blessure le faisait atrocement souffrir. De plus, le coup que lui avait donné l'homme en noir n'était pas sans douleur non plus. Et, pour compléter le tout, vu que Ai c'était pratiquement jetée dans la gueule du loup, il allait sans doute bientôt mourir, ainsi qu'elle. Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire mais, d'un autre côté, dans son état, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à faire quoi que se soit. Surtout qu'il savait par ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois à l'hôtel de Haido que le projectile amnésique de sa montre était apparemment sans effet sur Gin, à mois qu'il ne l'ai raté...

Le garçon réussit à ouvrir les yeux pour suivre ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas regarder Haibara se faire tuer sous ses yeux, mais il était impuissant...

Maintenant, Gin allait sans doute lui poser plusieurs questions. Et, voyant l'arme se pointée à nouveau sur lui, il compris sans trop de mal que l'homme allait se servir de lui pour faire parler la scientifique. Il avait compris dès qu'elle était arrivée qu'elle ne supporterait sans doute pas de le voir souffrir sous ses yeux.

«Si tu ne répond pas rapidement à mes questions, ton ami en payera les conséquences.»

Ai ouvrit de grand yeux. Cela fit sourire Gin. Il avait bien compris avoir touché un point sensible, et il se demandait ce que Sherry lui trouvait, à ce gosse. D'un autre côté, il ne lui faisait vraiment pas l'impression d'être véritablement un gosse. N'importe quel enfant normal aurait été terrifié d'être menacé par une arme à feu. Lui, il était resté immobile et avait plus ou moins réussit à conservé son calme. De plus, les enfants avaient aussi tendance à pleurer à n'en plus finir dès qu'ils avaient une petite blessure. Et il avait carrément tiré sur ce gamin. Il trouvait aussi étrange qu'il ne fasse que des grimaces de douleur, et même qu'il essaie de continué à suivre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il observait Sherry, il avait l'impression de voir une jeune fille étrangement mature. Il avait la même impression en voyant ce gosse : l'impression de voir un adulte dans un corps d'enfant, d'une certaine façon.

Ai fit un pas en avant. Gin fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle faire? De toute façon, elle avait bien compris que la vie de son compagnon était en jeu. Alors, qu'attendait-elle pour tout dire?

Ai s'arrêta dès son premier pas. Elle fixait Conan, ne sachant que faire. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais si elle parlait...

Gin plaqua l'arme sur l'épaule gauche du garçon, et Sherry compris que si elle ne faisait rien, son ami allait à nouveau être blessé. Elle lança :

«Que veux-tu que je te dise, Gin? Tu as déjà tout deviné, non?

-Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. Fit l'intéressé. Mais tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Cependant, je peux t'assurer une garantie : si tu parle, on ne te tuera pas, et peut-être même que j'épargnerais ton ami...

-Évidement, vous...»

Elle se tu, consciente qu'elle avait failli faire une grosse gaffe, comme dirait Kudo. Elle avait failli parler de l'APTX. Or, si jamais elle le faisait, s'en était également fini pour Conan, car Gin ne mettrait pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement. A sa manière d'agir, Ai voyait déjà qu'il considérait plus le détective comme un adversaire adulte qu'un véritable enfant.

L'homme en noir, quand à lui, fronça les sourcils.

«Vous? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Dis-moi, comment puis-je te dire ce que tu veux si tu ne me le dit même pas?»

Gin avait compris qu'elle essayait de changer de sujet. Il se prêta au jeu. De toute façon, il pourrait revenir sur ce point étrange plus tard. Il expliqua donc :

«Eh bien, tu pourrais par exemple m'expliquer comment tu as rétrécit de manière si spectaculaire! Serait-ce à cause de l'APTX 4869 que tu as fait? J'ai entendu dire qu'un effet de rajeunissement avait été observé chez certains animaux ayant servis de cobaye...»

Ai ne fut pas la seule à réagir. Conan se figea également. Heureusement, l'homme en noir était trop concentré sur Sherry pour avoir remarqué la réaction du détective. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas bouger, car Gin le maintenant au sol d'une main, et le menaçait de son revolver de l'autre. En revanche, l'homme ne perdit rien de l'effet de ses paroles sur Ai.

«Intéressant. Fit-il. Ainsi, se serait ce poison qui serait responsable... Je suppose qu'il a du faire le même effet sur Shinichi Kudo.»

Cette fois, les deux «enfants» devinrent livides, en particulier Ai. Le terrain commençait à devenir très dangereux! Si Gin venait à comprendre le lien entre le détective qu'il venait de citer et Conan, alors non seulement eux, mais aussi tout l'entourage de Conan, alias Shinichi, serait éliminé par l'Organisation.

Un «bip bip» se fit alors entendre. Gin laissa son arme contre l'épaule de sa victime. Il pris un appareil dans son manteau noir, qui ressemblait à un téléphone portable. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran, puis il souris. Il rangea l'appareil et déclara :

«Hum. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. J'aurais bien emmené Sherry à notre nouveau QG pour étudier sur elle les effets de son poison, et peut-être bien me servir de ce gamin comme moyen de pression, puis tenter de vérifier la mort de Shinichi Kudo, mais je n'en ai pas la possibilité.. Toujours est-il qu'une bombe va exploser ici d'ici quelques minutes pour enlever toute trace d'un ancien trafic de drogue. J'en ai fait chanter les responsables, puis, comme nous aussi avions laissé des traces ici, la destruction de ce bâtiment a été décidée. Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, puisque nous serez bientôt tout deux au ciel?»

Gin se redressa soudain, se précipita vers Ai qui n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement, surprise. L'homme la bouscula violemment, et il disparu vite entre les machines. Pas besoin d'être détective pour comprendre qu'il avait l'intention de laisser la bombe les tuer. Conan se redressa avec difficultés et tenta de s'approcher d'Ai. Mais celle-ci, bien qu'encore sonnée, était déjà debout. Elle se précipita vers lui en posant une question parfaitement idiote, mais que tous le monde pose dans de telles circonstances :

«Est-ce que ça va?»

Elle s'approcha du garçon, qui avait arraché les manches de sa veste pour panser sa blessure. Il déclara, alors que Sherry arrivait à son niveau :

«Il faut vite sortir d'ici, ou alors on va y passer.

-Impossible! Nous n'aurons pas le temps...

-Si! On a le temps!»

Ai hésita, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle non plus ne supportait pas d'attendre qu'une bombe les emporte. Elle pris le bras de Conan, et l'aida à se mettre debout. Ce dernier se disait qu'ils avaient eu de la chance que Gin ne sache toujours pas que c'était lui Shinichi Kudo. Mais pour tout le reste, ils n'avaient pas eu de chance. En bref, il ne savait même pas si c'était une chance.

Gin sorti très rapidement du bâtiment. Il rejoint sa Porsche, garée non-loin, démarra, et s'éloigna en composant un numéro sur un téléphone portable. Lorsqu'il fut largement hors de portée des bombes placées par l'Organisation, il vit une formidable explosion grâce à son rétroviseur. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir pris plus de temps pour tué Sherry. Mais le boss lui avait donné des ordres précis et les bombes ne lui avaient pas laisser le temps de changer cela.

La police fut rapidement sur les lieux. Le commissaire Maigret fut le premier à descendre de sa voiture. Il fut rapidement rejoint par les inspecteurs Shiratori, Sato, Takagi et Chiba, ainsi que de tous les autres policiers. Leur attention étant focalisée sur les bâtiments touchés, ils ne remarquèrent pas deux petites silhouettes s'éclipser.

L'inspecteur Sato ne mis pas longtemps à remarqué une traînée de sang. Mais elle s'arrêtait après quelques mètres.

Tous étaient perplexes : Que c'était-il passé ici?

Plus loin, Conan et Ai, eux, le savaient très bien. En revanche, ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était comment ils avaient réussit à échapper à l'explosion. Ils avaient montés les escaliers le plus rapidement possible et étaient sortis pas une porte de secours. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Gin avait verrouillé les autres sorties, mais il avait oublié celle-ci, dont la porte semblait coincée. Dans l'urgence, les deux enfants avaient réussis à la forcée et à s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Ils n'avaient pas tenus à croiser la police, pensant que cela pourrait être dangereux de le faire maintenant.

Dans un immeuble abandonné voisin, et semblable à celui qu'ils avaient visités, tous deux se laissèrent tomber. Ai avait souvenu Conan durant toute leur course, et celui-ci avait fait du cloche-pied pendant un bon moment. Ils étaient tous les deux étonnés d'être encore vivants. Mais Gin comptait sur la blessure de Conan et l'attachement d'Ai à ce dernier, ainsi qu'aux portes verrouillées, pour les tuer avec les bombes avant qu'ils ne puissent sortir. Heureusement, le détective avait réussit à ignorer la douleur et à ce concentré sur sa fuite.

Pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration, la douleur continuait d'irradier de sa jambe. Il savait que c'était miraculeux qu'ils aient pu s'en sortir, et Ai savait aussi que si Kudo ne l'avait pas poussé au maximum, ils seraient encore dans le bâtiment en ce moment même. Il n'empêche que Conan était tout de même furieux d'avoir laisser filer Gin, même si il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire.

_Et merde!_

Malgré cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait quand même une longueur d'avance sur Gin, et même l'intéressé ne c'était rendu compte de rien. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. En fin de compte, ça allait lui servir, apparemment...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Poursuite

Chapitre 3 : A la recherche de l'Organisation

Conan et Ai avaient renoncés à rentrer chez eux ce soir là. Tous deux avaient été plusieurs fois joints par Ran ou le professeur Agasa, entre autre, mais ils ne répondirent pas. Gin avait sans doute fait surveiller au moins l'Agence de Détective Mouri, alors si ils revenaient, ou que leurs occupants ne semblaient pas inquiets de leur absence, alors l'Organisation pourrait penser qu'ils ne sont pas morts. Et appeler leurs proches en leur expliquant toute la situation était trop compliqué et dangereux pour le moment. Gin connaissait leur visage, mais il semblait les penser morts pour le moment. Les ruines du bâtiment avaient étés fouillés, mais personne n'avait encore été jusqu'au sous-sol. Rien d'intéressant n'avait été découvert, car une des bombes avait été cachée dans les caisses de cocaïne.

Bref, du côté de la police, ils avaient une explosion inexpliquée, ainsi qu'une traînée de sang qui partait du lieu de l'accident et qui s'arrêtait quelques mètres plus loin. Malheureusement, ce fut cet indice qui permis à Gin de comprendre que les deux enfants n'étaient pas morts. Et comme il se doutait que Conan, alors blessé à la jambe, ai pu sortir tout seul, il était facile de penser que Sherry était également sortie avec lui. En bref, si ils surveillaient leurs anciens lieux d'habitation, c'était surtout pour savoir si ils y rentreraient ou pas. Bien entendu, le reste de l'Organisation avait été mis au courant au sujet de Sherry et du gamin qui l'accompagnait. Le plus dur pour Gin avait quand même été d'expliquer les effets de l'APTX 4869 sur la gamine. Pour le garçon, en revanche, il ne suspectait pas encore la vérité car, par chance pour l'intéressé,il n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement, même si la tête de Conan continuait à lui rappeler dangereusement quelque chose. Et si les proches de Conan n'étaient pas encore morts, c'est que si jamais cela venait à être le cas, l'enfant n'aurait plus aucune raison de revenir, alors que seul et blessé, il finirait peut-être par tenter de rentrer en pensant y arriver.

Évidement, Ran avait su empirer les choses à sa manière en constatant la disparition du petit détective, puis celle d'Ai, et elle en fit évidement part à la police. Cependant, les deux fugitifs savaient ne pas pouvoir se confié aux forces de l'ordre ; qui sait si certains policiers ne faisaient pas partie de l'Organisation? En tout cas, quoi qu'il en soit, Gin ne manquerait pas de les faire taire avant qu'ils ne puisse parler, car il devait aussi avoir prévu qu'ils s'en remettent à la police.

En bref, il étaient recherché par deux grandes organisations, mais ils ne pouvaient se montrer à personne, et cela rendait malade Conan de ne pas pouvoir rassuré Ran sur son sort. Déjà qu'elle s'inquiétait à propos de Shinichi...

De plus, l'état de sa blessure ne c'était pas amélioré, et Ai avait fait remarqué qu'il avait déjà de la chance que la plaie de ne soit pas infectée. C'était même un miracle. Mais ce dernier s'en fichait. Leur seul échappatoire, c'était de coincé Gin et l'Organisation une bonne fois pour toute, ou ils seraient obligés de restés cachés jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, sans doute, chose qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Conan, ni à Ai. Et la blessure ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

Le lendemain matin de l'explosion, Ai et Conan c'étaient réfugiés dans un nouveau bâtiments, car ceux aux alentours de l'immeuble qui avait exploser avaient bien entendu étés fouillés, autant par l'Organisation que par la police. Bien entendu, ils avaient découverts des traces de sang dues à la blessure par balle de Conan, mais cela n'avançait pas à grand chose les deux camps.

Et, évidement, pour compliqué les choses, Ran avait émis l'hypothèse, grâce au récit des DB sur l'après-midi de la journée passée, que Conan et Ai puissent s'être retrouvés dans cette explosion, car c'était un raccourci du point de départ des deux enfants jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous que leur avait donné les DB. Quand au sang, les inspecteurs connaissant Conan, tout comme Kogoro, avaient émis l'hypothèse qu'il appartienne à l'un des deux enfants. Et, pour compléter le tableau, la police commençait sérieusement à se demandé si une quelconque organisation mafieuse ne les poursuivait pas tous les deux, ce qui expliquerait en partie leur disparition, puisque les traces de sang étaient censées prouvées qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

En gros, toute cette histoire commençait à se transformer en un vrai casse-tête pour tous le monde. En particulier pour les deux concernés.

«Je suppose qu'on a plus qu'à prier le bon dieu pour trouver à manger, maintenant qu'on est des exilés. Railla Ai.

-Dis-donc, je ne te pensait pas si optimiste. Lui répondit Conan.

-J'expose la situation, c'est tout. Vu qu'on est pas censé se faire repérés et que tu es blessé, on va avoir du mal à trouver de quoi nous nourrir, déjà qu'on a rien mangé hier. De plus, tu as perdu pas mal de sang, et je crois que ta blessure et quand même en train de s'infecter. En plus, de nous deux, tu es le plus affaibli, et si on ne se ravitaille pas rapidement, on mourra de faim et de soif avant que quiconque ne nous ai retrouvé, puisqu'on ne peut demandé l'aide de personne.»

Le détective hocha la tête, conscient de la situation. En tout cas, il regrettait vraiment d'avoir tenté de suivre Gin. Quel idiot il avait été! Il savait bien quel danger représentait cet individu en plus! Mais non, il c'était pensé assez malin, et c'était lui le responsable de cette situation. De plus, comme l'avait dit Ai, sa blessure et le manque de nourriture l'affaiblissait beaucoup plus qu'elle, et cela le rendait de mauvaise humeur, bien que son cerveau tourne toujours normalement. Cependant, ce n'était pas les meilleurs conditions pour trouver une solution.

C'est alors qu'il poussa un cri de surprise. Ai se tourna vers lui, étonnée.

Elle c'était levée pour aller vérifier que personne ne surveillait les alentours. Conan, lui, ne pouvait pas marcher. Cependant, il se trouvait de plus en plus idiot ces derniers temps.

_Mais enfin, bien sûr! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé?_

Ran fixait le ciel bleu, dépitée. La police n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'Ai ou de Conan. Ce dernier lui manquait terriblement. Au fil du temps, elle l'avait souvent comparé à Shinichi, et elle avait plusieurs fois cru et ces deux personnes ne faisaient en réalité qu'une. Il lui manquait comme lui manquerait un petit frère. Quand à Ai, malgré son air froid et fermé, elle c'était ouverte d'elle même, sur cette plage, et Ran l'appréciait également. Elle espérait qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé.

Une sonnerie retentie alors. Son père était absent. Il était allé au poste de police pour aider ces derniers à retrouver les deux enfants. Et Conan n'était pas là non plus...

Ran ravala des larmes qu'elle sentait venir. Elle espérait qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé.

La jeune fille descendit rapidement jusqu'en bas et ouvrit la porte. Le ton joyeux qui la salua la surpris quelque peu, surtout lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité du visiteur, ou plutôt de la visiteuse.

Le professeur Agasa était inquiet. Non seulement Ai et Conan avaient disparu, mais il avait également anéanti lui-même ses chances de les retrouvé en perdant d'abord les lunettes-radar de rechange, puis en les retrouvant sur le canapé après s'être assis dessus sans le faire exprès. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elles étaient venue faire là, mais elles étaient inutilisables, et il ne pouvait les réparer, plutôt en faire de nouvelles et ce serait long. En bref, il était bien obligé de s'en remettre à la Police.

Cependant, une idée d'aide éventuelle lui traversa l'esprit. Il saisit son téléphone, composa un numéro, et attendit que la personne décroche.

«Hello! Alors, Ran, ça va?

-Jo...Jodie-sensei? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Eh bien, on m'a appris pour le Cool Kid et la petite Ai, et j'ai pensé que votre moral devait être plutôt _bad_, alors je suis venue voir ce qu'il en était.»

La lycéenne hocha la tête et invita son professeur d'anglais à entrer. Elle lui prépara un café avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Sonoko n'avait pu venir, car elle était en week-end avec sa famille. Ran était donc plutôt contente que Jodie lui rende visite, même si elle était l'une de ses profs.

«Alors? _What happened?_ Demanda cette dernière.

-Eh bien, vous devez déjà tout savoir...»

La jeune fille lui fit un résumé des évènements passés et des déductions actuelles de la Police. Son professeur fronça les sourcils vers la fin, mais ne pipa mot. Ayant remarqué cette réaction, Ran demanda, lorsqu'elle eu finit :

«Vous avez une idée, professeur. D'où ils pourraient être, de ce qui leur serait arrivé...

-_No, sorry_.» Répondit Jodie.

Les deux femmes parlèrent ainsi encore pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Jodie soit amenée à repartir. La prof d'anglais salua chaleureusement Ran pour l'aider à tenir le coup, puis elle fut quelque pas dans la rue avant de s'arrêter, pensive. Ce qui l'avait fait s'arrêter n'était non pas ses réflexions et idées sur cette affaire, mais le téléphone qu'elle entendait sonner. Jodie saisit donc son téléphone portable et décrocha :

«_Yes?_»

Le professeur Agasa raccrocha. Heiji Hattori n'était pas chez lui. Le docteur avait pensé qu'il était sans doute le plus qualifié pour retrouver Shinichi, mais de toute évidence, il devait être occupé ailleurs. Cherchant toujours comment retrouvé son prétendu neveu et Ai, il retourna à ses occupations, inquiet et espérant, tout comme Ran, qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé.

«Oooh, Cool Kid! _What happened_? Tu vas bien? Où es-tu? Que s'est-il passé? Qu...

-Du calme, professeur! S'exclama Conan, qui commençait déjà à être débordé par le nombre de questions, qui se rapportaient au final toutes à la même chose. D'abord, avant de tous vous raconter, j'aimerais savoir où vous êtes.

-Dans la rue, _why_?

-OK, y a-t-il quelqu'un avec vous? Quelqu'un comme Ran?

-_No_. Qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin, Cool Kid? Tu sais que tu es actuellement porté disparu, et que Ran est très inquiète! Ça ne te ressemble pas...

-Non, je sais, pas je suis obligé de ne rien dire à personne, enfin, à ceux qui ne sont pas au courant...

-Pas au courant de quoi? Explique-toi enfin! Tu n'aurais quand même pas...

-Je crois que si, si vous pensez bien à la même chose que moi. Lorsque j'étais avec Ai, j'ai croisé Gin dans un quartier désert, et je l'ai suivit...

-Tu n'aurais pas pu nous prévenir plutôt? S'exclama Jodie. Je suppose que si vous vous cachez, c'est que vous vous êtes fait découvrir?

-Exact. Gin a découvert que je le filais dans le plus bas niveau des sous-sols de l'immeuble où il est entré, et Ai a... suivit le mouvement, si on peut dire simplement.»

Pendant que Conan racontait les évènements à l'agent du FBI Jodie StEmilion, Ai le fixait, étonnée elle aussi de ne pas avoir pensé à eux plus tôt. Elle avait pourtant souvent entendu parler de l'Organisation et du FBI ces dernières semaines, à cause de la mort d'Akai et, encore avant, de la sortie forcée de Rena Mizunashi de l'hôpital.

Bien entendu, lorsque Conan en arriva à leur situation actuelle et à l'état de sa jambe, il du décollé son oreille du téléphone pour être sûr de ne pas avoir les tympans percés par la prof d'anglais de Ran. Dire que c'était son seul espoir!

«Euh... Fit le détective. Si, donc, vous pouviez me donner un petit coup de mains, je crois que...

-Je sais, répondit Jodie, calmée. Je ne vais pas te laissé où tu es! Surtout que tu es blessé. Je vais contacter mon patron, on va prendre les mesures nécessaires. Puis tu nous indiquera le lieu où tu te trouve avec Ai.

-OK...»

Rassuré, Conan ferma son téléphone, s'adossa contre le mur et poussa un soupir. Même si ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire, c'était quand même un bon pas de fait vers la survie.

Il était aussi un peu excité de leur révélé la manière dont il comptait les retrouver, et peu-être les arrêter. En tout cas, ça serait le cas pour Gin...

Ai mis alors son visage sous son nez. Surpris, Conan recula sa tête, la cognant ainsi contre le mur. Comme si il n'avait pas déjà assez de soucis comme ça.

«Aïe!

-Dis-moi, je t'accorde que le FBI pourra nous aider, et même soigner ta jambe, mais en attendant, on ne pourra plus réapparaître de toute notre vie si on ne fait rien, et je n'ai pas envie du tout de sortir déguisée!

-Hein?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Ma question est pourtant claire : comment compte-tu anéantir l'Organisation? Tu as un plan, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh... Oui, mais...

-J'espère simplement qu'il donnera de meilleurs résultats que le premier alors. Coupa Ai avant de se redressée.

-Au fait, Ai...

-Quoi?

-Désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans cette bêtise. C'est entièrement de ma faute si Gin a découvert ta couverture.»

Le ton d'Ai, qui était jusqu'alors plutôt froid, comme à son habitude, se radoucit un peu, et elle le rassura :

«Tu n'es pas responsable de tous ça.»

Étonné, Conan la fixa.

«Le vrai coupable, repris l'ex membre de l'Organisation, c'est Gin. C'est lui qui est, depuis le tout début, responsable de notre état à tous les deux. Enfin, toi, je suis sûr que tu aurais dit quelque chose comme ça.»

Et elle s'éloigna à nouveau vers la fenêtre sous le regard bouche-bée du détective. Au début, il avait pensé que Ai n'aurait pas cessé de lui reprocher son erreur, peut-être même qu'elle se serait mise à songer au suicide devant la situation désespérée dans laquelle ils étaient maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et Conan avait un peu de mal à saisir le comportement d'Haibara. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle voulait se pardonner elle-même, et se faire pardonner de Conan aussi, d'avoir déboulé comme ça devant Gin. C'était une chose à peu près aussi idiote que d'être entré dans cet immeuble à la suite de Gin sans plus tenté de raisonné ce gamin impossible.

Gin rangea son téléphone, le visage neutre. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Sherry et son ami. Mais cela ne saurait tardé, ils allaient bien finir par se montrer, sinon ils mouraient probablement de soif ou de faim, et le petit était blessé, donc ils ne devraient pas passer inaperçu.

C'est alors que quelque chose dans son manteau entra en contact avec sa main gantée. Surpris, l'homme en noir regarda la chose en question plus en détail...

«_It's right?_

-Oui, c'est vrai... Aïe!»

Conan grimaça, interrompant ainsi sa conversation avec Jodie. Le Dr Araide examinait sa jambe, et il avait quelque peu palpé la blessure pour savoir ce qu'il en était précisément. Il se redressa pour aller chercher de quoi appliquer les premiers soins tout en annonçant la situation à voix haute :

«La plaie a commencée à s'infecter. De plus, je crois qu'heureusement, la balle est sortie, mais il faudrait aller à l'hôpital pour pouvoir soigner ça.

-Surtout pas! S'exclamèrent Conan, Ai, Jodie et James à l'unisson.

-Pourquoi? Demanda l'agent Camel.

-C'est évident, non? Demanda Jodie. Si jamais on amène Conan à l'hôpital, l'Organisation aura plus de chance de retrouvé sa trace! Ils emploierons la même méthode que pour Mizunashi Rena... C'est trop dangereux.

-Mais, de quoi parliez-vous à l'instant? Questionna James.

-Conan a... un moyen de retrouvé Gin.

-Quoi? Comment ça? S'écria Ai.

-Eh bien, quand Gin me plaquait au sol, raconta l'intéressé, j'ai glissé un émetteur dans son manteau, discrètement. Mais je n'ai pas pu y placer un micro.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'a rien remarqué? Il a pu le trouvé entre-temps. Remarqua Jodie.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Bon, alors tu pourrais nous donner tes lunettes pour qu'on essaie de le coincé s'il te plaît? Demanda James.

-Hors de question. Fit Conan, catégorique.

-Comment ça non? T u ne veux quand même pas essayer de l'attraper dans ton état! Tu ne peux même pas te déplacer seul...»

Pour toute réponse, le détective réussit à se redresser sur une jambe. Le Dr Araide intervint aussitôt, lui disant qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, mais le garçon le repoussa. Ai le regarda, septique, mais sans faire aucun commentaire. Le Dr Araide du donc le laisser faire, mais prêt à agir dès que possible. Quand à Jodie, James et Camel, ils regardaient tous le garçon avec une étrange expression sur le visage, qui semblait être un mélange d'admiration, de surprise et de curiosité. Finalement, Jodie demanda :

«Laisse-moi te poser une question, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à anéantir l'Organisation?

-Ce sont des assassins.» Répondit simplement l'intéressé.

Cependant, par habitude, il finit par reprendre appuis sur sa jambe blessée, et il fit une grimace de douleur. Cette fois, le Dr Araide l'obligea à se rasseoir. Le détective posait un regard insistant sur Jodie et James, attendant leur réponse.

Finalement, sous les regard éberlués de toutes les personnes présentés, James hocha la tête de façon affirmative. Puis il prit la parole :

«De toute façon, on n'a qu'à emmener Conan avec nous dans ma voiture, il nous conduit jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouve Gin, on encercle la zone lorsqu'il se sera arrêter, on essaie de voir si il est accompagné ou non, et puis on le capture, peut-être même avec d'autres membres de l'Organisation. Ça te va?»

Le détective allait hocher la tête, mais le Dr Araide l'interrompit :

«Vous êtes fous! Conan, il ne faut pas que tu bouge d'accord? Tu n'as absolument pas besoin d'un voyage en voiture! Et...

-Ça ne me tuera pas!

-Oui mais...

-S'il vous plaît, il le faut pour les arrêter!

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir je te signal.»

Conan tourna la tête vers Ai, imité par la plupart des autres personnes présentes. Elle le regardait d'un air neutre, et il était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Le détective ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir. _Merci pour le soutiens!_ Pensa-t-il en fixant la scientifique, avant de reporter son attention sur le docteur assis à ses côtés, qui ne voulais apparemment toujours pas en démordre. En plus, Jodie semblait être elle aussi du côté du Dr Araide. Elle n'avait pas envie d'embarquer Conan là-dedans.

Finalement, il réussit à convaincre le docteur et, après que ce dernier lui ai appliqué les premiers soins, il se retrouva assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de James à côté d'Ai. Le patron du FBI conduisait, et Jodie était sur le siège d'à côté. Le garçon se contentait d'indiquer la direction à suivre tandis que la scientifique, d'apparence tendue, regardait par la fenêtre. James, lui, s'appliquait à écouter les direction énoncées par l'enfant derrière lui, et le professeur d'anglais de Ran semblait de plus en plus anxieuse. Le détective trouvait ça assez bizarre d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais été aussi stressés à l'approche de membres de l'Organisation, même lorsque ses membres avaient tentés d'abattre Domon Y.

«Ils sont à quelle distance de nous maintenant? Demanda Jodie pour la troisième fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

-Encore deux kilomètres...Annonça Conan.

-Préviens les autres agents de se tenir prêt à encercler la zone. Ordonna James à sa coéquipière

-Roger!» Fit celle-ci en saisissant son téléphone portable.

Pendant qu'elle composait un numéro, l'enfant surpris le regard d'Ai. Elle semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et l'annonce qu'il ne restait plus que deux kilomètres avant d'arriver jusqu'à l'émetteur, et donc Gin en toute logique, n'arrangeait rien.

Derrière eux roulaient d'autres voitures du FBI, le Dr Araide était dans l'une d'elle, car il avait tenu à être présent, à la fois pour surveiller l'état de Conan et pour intervenir en cas de problème. Après tout, ils allaient rencontrer des assassins. Et personne n'avait pu l'en empêcher. Heureusement, Conan avait pu s'arranger pour qu'il ne soit pas dans le même véhicule que lui, sinon il aurait pu les gêner.

Puis, enfin, James donna le signal du déploiement. Ai avait arrêter de fixer le paysage, elle était concentrée sur les évènements, tout comme Conan, qui les suivait attentivement. Ils c'étaient arrêtés à 700 mètres de l'émetteur. Le reste du chemin se ferait en se rapprochant petit à petit, donc à pied. Le patron du FBI avait décidé ne de pas attendre, car ils couraient ainsi le risque de se faire repérer, malgré la distance mise entre eux et Gin. Et puis, même si le signal avait cessé de bouger depuis quelques temps déjà, il risquait de se déplacer à nouveau. Il en avait donc conclus que plus rapide ils seraient, plus ils avaient de chances de réussite.

Mais, cette fois, le Dr Araide ne semblait pas vouloir céder...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Cible en approche

Chapitre 4 : Cible en approche...

«Mais...

-Non! Conan, cette fois, tu dois m'écouter! D'abord, c'est dangereux, et ensuite, tu es blessé! Comment vas-tu te déplacer?

-Quelqu'un pourrais me porter...

-Ça les gênerais!

-Mais...

-Non! Conan, écoute, soit raisonnable!»

Le détective baissa les yeux. Il avait franchement l'air de faire la tête, assis sur le siège arrière du côté gauche de la voiture de James, le Dr Araide assis devant lui, accroupi, une main posée sur la portière ouverte pour éviter qu'elle ne retombe sur lui et sur les jambes du garçon. Et cela, malgré la situation, fit sourire Ai, adossée à la voiture à droite de Conan. Ces comportements enfantins l'amusaient toujours, et elle n'était pas encore en présence de cette peur instinctive qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait d'un membre de l'Organisation. Elle ne savait même pas si elle venait ou pas, personne n'en avait parlé, et on avait décidé de l'amener avec Conan dans la voiture, ça aurait été ridicule de la laisser seule, et puis, même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle avait envie d'être présente, pour savoir ce qui se passerait.

James et Jodie, eux, parlaient avec Camel et les autres agents du FBI sur leur plan d'attaque. Seul les deux enfants et l'homme étaient à l'écart.

Finalement, le garçon releva la tête vers le docteur, cherchant une solution. Mais son air fermé lui fit comprendre qu'il serait plus que difficile de le convaincre.

Il fallait aussi ajouter que, maintenant, le FBI n'avait plus besoin d'être guidé par les lunettes radar de Conan, cela aurait été plus sûr et précis, mais ils savaient déjà où se trouvait l'homme en noir, étant donné qu'il avaient tentés de faire le cercle le plus réussit possible ayant pour centre l'endroit indiqué par l'émetteur. Pendant le voyage, le détective avait aussi penser à avertir le professeur Agasa, mais, même si il avait confiance en sa capacité à garder le secret de sa survie – il savait qu'il était Shinichi après tout, et il l'avait toujours bien conseillé – il jugeait cela trop dangereux pour le moment. Et il n'avait pas eu plus le temps d'y penser, occupé par son rôle de guide.

Mais il semblerait que son chemin s'arrête ici.

«Aller, soit raisonnable! Tu pourras toujours suivre ce qui se passe grâce aux...

-Et si c'était vous qui le portiez?»

Le Dr Araide et Conan tournèrent une tête surprise vers Ai. L'idée, venant d'elle, était assez inattendue. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

«Cela mettrait le docteur en danger...

-Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de chose, et puis, je pourrais gêner les agents du FBI.»

En bref, malgré son envie de participer à l'opération, Conan ne pouvait se résoudre à obligé le Dr Araide à mettre sa vie en danger juste pour qu'il soit présent. Cependant, il avait vraiment l'impression que tout cela allait mal tourner.

Et puis le signal de départ fut donné, de nombreux hommes et femmes se mirent à avancer vers un même point, armés et vigilants, et deux enfants accompagnés d'un adulte durent les regarder partir sans rien faire.

Conan rageait de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner à cause de cette stupide blessure par balle. Il avait conscience de dire n'importe quoi sous l'effet de la colère, mais tout de même! Il en venait presque à être jaloux d'Ai, qui s'en était tiré sans aucune égratignure... enfin, sans aucune blessure sérieuse comme la sienne en tous cas. Cependant, il évita de trop la regarder en y pensant, sachant qu'elle finirait immanquablement par le remarquer.

La voiture avait été garée dans un parking à l'intérieur d'un ancien bâtiment qui devait être une sorte de centre commercial ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ils étaient donc à l'intérieur, Conan, souffrant aussi de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer seul, Ai, qui affichait un calme de façade, et le Dr Araide, qui surveillait à la fois le garçon tout en regardant les agents s'éloigner jusqu'à-ce qu'ils disparaissent de leur champ de vision. Comme situation, il y avait pire, mais le détective avait beaucoup de mal à supporter de rester assis là sans rien faire.

Oui, c'était vraiment stressant d'être impuissant...

Le FBI avançait le plus discrètement possible. Les meilleurs tireurs et sniper en premier pour parer toute attaque des gardes qu'ils savaient postés tout autour du lieu de réunion. C'était toujours comme ça. Du moins, quand Gin était là, et c'était le cas.

«Toujours rien à signaler de votre côté? Demanda James dans un talkie-walkie.

-Non, rien pour le moment.

-Bon, restez sur vos gardes et prévenez-moi si il arrive quelque chose, compris?

-Roger!»

Jodie vit son patron ranger l'appareil avant de se concentrer elle aussi sur sa progression. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à 500 mètres de leur cible, d'après elle. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas mesurer la distance parcourue avec précision, mais elle pouvait au moins faire cette estimation. Les vigiles devaient être dans les parages.

En même temps qu'elle marchait derrière trois autres agents, deux hommes et une femme, ainsi que James à côté d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Conan. Elle se demandait si ils avaient bien fait de le laisser là où il était. Il les avait toujours aidé dans leurs affrontements contre le MIB auparavant. Et puis...

Elle se figea soudain, ayant eu l'impression de voir quelque chose bouger à la fenêtre d'un bâtiment proche, devant elle. Plusieurs autres agents l'avaient remarqué et cherchaient une cachette des yeux, d'autres visaient la zone en question. Mais personne n'eut le temps de faire trois pas qu'un oiseau s'envola vers le ciel. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas de vitre à cette fenêtre, ils étaient dans un quartier pauvre et peu fréquenté, avec des bâtiments en travaux, et non loin se trouvait les docks...

Jodie tenta de se calmer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était incroyablement nerveuse. Depuis le début, elle était comme ça. C'était peut-être le signe qu'ils allaient réussir leur coup? Non, c'était ce qu'elle tentait de se dire pour se rassurer, mais son sentiment était plutôt comme une alerte. Et le silence semblait confirmer ce sentiment.

Oui, le silence! Il ne se passait rien. Pas un bruit, pas de sniper embusqué, aucune personne vue pour le moment. Est-ce que Conan c'était moqué d'eux? Non, sûrement pas. Ou alors la présence de Gin ici ne nécessitait pas que la zone soit surveillée. En tout cas, quelle que soit la raison de cette absence de présence humaine alors qu'un des membres les plus dangereux de l'Organisation était dans les parages, cela ne signalait rien de bon pour le moment, et cela ne faisait qu'inquiéter et alerter d'avantage les agents du FBI qui avançaient à ses côtés.

«Je ne sais pas... Fit le Dr Araide, hésitant. Cela pourrait être dangereux de contacter Jodie maintenant. La situation, de leur côté, est peut-être dangereuse.

-Bon, on n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'eux nous contact alors...» Soupira Conan.

Ai lui jeta en regard en coin, intercepté par le détective, mais elle tourna la tête si vite après qu'il ne put y lire aucune émotion. Finalement, ses pensées revinrent du côté de l'opération en cours. A quoi cela servait-il de pouvoir communiquer avec eux si ils avaient peur de les contacter au mauvais moment? Et vu ce qu'il voulaient faire, ce n'était sûrement pas eux qui allaient engager une quelconque conversation, ou alors lorsque la mission aurait été un succès... ou un échec.

Énervé de cette inactivité, le garçon recula un peu plus sur son siège. Son mouvement attira l'attention du docteur, mais son regard retourna vite sur l'entrée du bâtiment. De là où il était, Conan ne pouvait pas savoir vers où se portait le regard d'Ai. Finalement, il appuya sur le bouton activant ses lunettes radar, faute de pouvoir faire autre chose. Il eu alors l'impression que le point avait bougé, même si il était toujours immobile.

«Hum...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Conan?»

Conan sursauta presque en voyant la tête du Dr Araide juste devant lui. Il répondit instinctivement «Rien rien!». Apparemment, l'homme sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse, l'air surpris, et son regard retourna encore et toujours vers l'entrée du parking.

Ai poussa discrètement un soupir. Cela faisait dix minutes que les agents du FBI étaient partis, mais elle était déjà ennuyée... et inquiète de n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle. D'accord, ils devaient avancer lentement, mais ils devraient savoir ce qu'il en est maintenant, non? Rester là, à ne rien faire, l'énervait un peu, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Rester là, adossée contre une voiture, à ne rien faire pendant que des membres du FBI encadrent Gin, le responsable de leur état actuel, à Conan et à elle. Elle n'avais jamais vraiment aimé se retrouver au cœur de ce genre de situation, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Pas pareil du tout. Il s'agissait de l'Organisation.

La jeune fille dériva son regard vers le reste de la structure. Un parking normal, comme on pouvait en voir beaucoup, sauf qu'il était désert et inachevé. En bref, rien qui puisse l'aider à attendre le résultat des efforts du FBI. Qu'est-ce qui se passait de leur côté? Avaient-ils découvert l'homme en noir où étaient-ils toujours dans leur phase d'approche? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, sinon de les contacter avec un appareil électronique qui pouvait causer bien des dégâts si on l'utilisait au mauvais moment. Si Gin venait à se rendre compte qu'il était entouré...

Un grésillement faillit la faire sursauter. Faillit. Elle tourna simplement la tête vers le talkie-walkie que le Dr Araide avait gardé dans sa main sans s'en rendre compte. Lui sursauta en entendant la voix de Jodie résonner dans l'immense salle bétonnée :

«Gin n'était pas là. Nous avons seulement trouvé l'émetteur posé sur un carton. Il n'y avait aucun membre de l'Organisation dans les parages. Nous revenons vers vous.

-Attendez! S'exclama soudain Ai, ayant saisit l'appareil sans demander l'avis d'un Dr Araide trop surpris pour répondre. Vous êtes vraiment certains d'être les seuls personnes dans les environs?

-Oui, sûre. Gin a du découvrir qu'il avait un émetteur et le déposer là. Guetter le FBI ne lui servirait pas à grand chose je pense... Nous en parlerons dans un instant.»

La communication s'arrêta. La scientifique compris qu'elle ne pourrait reparler de ça que lorsque les agents du FBI seraient revenus. Mais si jamais Gin projetait de les suivre pour les retrouver eux...

«Conan, qu'est-ce que tu...»

La jeune fille s'interrompit.

Conan n'était plus là.

Jodie était un peu furieuse. Un peu seulement. Furieuse d'avoir laissé filer un des membres les plus dangereux de l'Organisation. Un peu parce que ce n'était pas la faute de Conan. Il avait essayé, c'était déjà bien. Et si elle arrivait en colère auprès des trois autres, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de hurler sur tous le monde, elle en avait bien conscience.

Après avoir compris que leurs efforts étaient vains, le FBI avait vérifié la présence éventuelle de membres de l'Organisation dans les parages. Ensuite, ils avaient détruis l'émetteur par précaution et retournaient désormais à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les deux enfants et le Dr Araide.

Cependant, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

«Comment ça Conan a disparu?»

Interloqué, James fixait les deux personnes qu'ils avaient retrouvés, ayant du mal à comprendre.

«Comment a-t-il pu s'en aller seul et sans que vous le remarquiez alors qu'il était entre vous et blessé? Et où a-t-il pu aller?

-Il est parti de son propre chef, ça c'est certain. Annonça Ai, et personne ne la contredit puisque c'était une évidence. Il a du sortir de l'autre côté de la voiture en se faisant le plus discret possible. Même si il a forcément fait du bruit en s'en allant, nous étions trop distraits par nos pensées pour le remarquer. Mais je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour partir si vite, et où il a put aller pour que même le FBI ne le retrouve pas dans les parages.

-Tu as une idée de ce qui l'a poussé à partir et de où il a pu aller? Questionna Jodie.

-Je pense qu'il savait que Gin avait repéré l'émetteur, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tout à l'heure, le Dr Araide l'a remarqué avec ses lunettes-radar activées. Je suis sûre que c'est lié à ça.

-Il n'aurait quand même pas essayé de le retrouver lui-même?

-Possible... Fit la scientifique, pensive.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit ça. Intervint James. Nous avons retrouvé et détruit l'émetteur, et nous l'aurions croisé en revenant. Il doit s'agir d'autre chose. Mais pourquoi ne nous en aurait-il pas parlé?»

Le silence s'installa, faute de réponse à apporter. Où le jeune garçon avait-il bien pu aller, et en cachette de tous? Ajoutant à cela qu'il était blessé et qu'il n'en avait rien dit à personne, pas même à Ai.

La jeune fille repris sa place contre la voiture, pensive. Conan était donc parti de son plein gré, va savoir où. Il n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage, car l'endroit, bien que poussiéreux, avait été trop remué par les membres du FBI pour qu'on puisse distinguer des traces en particulier. Le fait le plus étonnant et qu'il soit parti si vite, car sa blessure était tout de même à la jambe et l'empêchait de se déplacer! Et puis, qu'avait-il découvert ou imaginé qui puisse le faire fuir le FBI?

L'agent Camel s'éloigna enfin, suivit d'un autre agent du FBI. Au coin de la rue, Conan soupira en se laissant aller contre le mur. Encore une fois, il avait faillit se faire repérer. Mais il avait à nouveau réussit à leur passer sous le nez. Sa jambe blessée le lançait douloureusement, tout comme celle qui était intacte. Échapper aux recherches l'avait vraiment fatigué, peut-être encore plus que de s'éloigner d'Ai et du Dr Araide sans se faire remarquer. En repensant à ses hypothèses et conclusions, il se demanda à nouveau si il avait vraiment bien fait de tenir à l'écart le FBI. Il n'avait pas non plus pu en parler à Ai sous peine de se faire remarquer par le Dr Araide, et il était hors de question de l'impliquer plus que ça. Mais partir seul, et surtout dans son état, n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée qu'il ai eu. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, le détective activa ses lunettes-radar. Il n'était plus très loin maintenant. Si il ne croisait plus d'agents, ça devrait aller... Du moins, pour cette partie-là. Car ce qui l'attendait était loin d'être facile.

Le garçon continua tant bien que mal sa progression à cloche-pied. Il aurait vraiment mieux fait d'en parler à Ai. Mais c'était impossible à faire devant le Dr Araide, et hors de question de le neutraliser pour ça, surtout que cela aurait inquiété inutilement le FBI, et surtout, il avait besoin de tout ses moyens. Il avait déjà une jambe invalide, c'était beaucoup trop, mais il était obligé de tenter le coup.

Cependant, il s'inquiétait de ce que la scientifique pourrait deviner. Lui aussi avait entendu les résultats de l'investigation du groupe de Jodie grâce au micro laissé sur place. Et si elle ne devinait pas toutes ses conclusions, elle en avertirait sans doute aussitôt le FBI... Il pourrait la contacter avec le badge des DB, mais si Jodie ou James étaient alors avec elle... Et puis, elle risquait d'y penser aussi. Cependant, il avait éteint le sien pour le moment, donc il était tranquille de ce côté.

Le garçon continuait sa marche lorsqu'il fut pris d'un sentiment d'alerte, comme lorsqu'il se sens épié. Aussitôt, il se retourna, guettant un visage, une silhouette humaine. Il eu pour réponse l'envol d'un oiseau. Un envol normal, qui ne venait pas d'un animal affolé par quelque chose. Conan se détendit. Légèrement. A ce stade, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire repérer par qui que se soit. Mais il devait bien admettre qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Après un dernier coup d'œil, il repris sa progression.

L'endroit, à l'image du coin où le FBI c'était arrêter avec Ai et le Dr Araide, était désert et abandonné. Conan activa à nouveau ses lunettes-radar et continua sa progression avec l'appareil allumé. Il était près maintenant. Très près. Il devait redoubler de prudence. Et si jamais il était découvert, qu'il se faisait prendre... Le détective prépara sa montre lance-projectiles, bien décidé à ne pas replier le viseur cette fois.

Enfin, il l'aperçut à travers les autres bâtiments. Il s'agissait d'un hangar assez ancien, où plusieurs caisses avaient été abandonnées. De là où il était, le garçon pouvait en voir plusieurs qui bouchaient une lézarde sans doute causée et agrandie par des tremblements de terre. Il y avait probablement du matériel quelconque dedans, elles n'étaient sans doute pas vides, mais ce n'était pas leur contenu qui l'intéressait.

Conan si glissa le plus discrètement possible à l'intérieur, empruntant une autre fissure tout juste assez grande pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser. Il s'écorcha légèrement au passage, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Il était maintenant caché par des caisses tombées de la pile, devant lui. Et, derrière, il l'aperçut. Debout, l'air d'attendre quelqu'un.

Gin.


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'erreur est humaine

Chapitre 5 : L'erreur est humaine

Conan se redressa tant bien que mal, prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit, puis il y s'accroupir derrière les caisses – position qui était approuvée par sa jambe blessée.

Devant lui, l'homme en noir continuait d'attendre, debout, vigilant, son regard glacial se promenant lentement tout autour de lui. Pour le moment, personne ne venait. Le garçon hésita. Le viseur de sa montre faisait du bruit lorsqu'il le mettait en place, et le silence était trop profond pour qu'il passe inaperçu. En revanche, si il se dépêchait et qu'il visait bien, il pourrait endormir l'homme en noir avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Mais la dernière fois, il avait résisté à l'injection anesthésiante de l'aiguille, et il ignorait toujours comment il s'y était pris. Ça, plus le fait que la personne que Gin attendait pouvait arriver à tout moment, comme d'autres hommes en noir. Ordinairement, il y avait également plusieurs membres de l'Organisation dans leurs lieu de rendez-vous. Mais là, peut de gens, voir personne, ne passait par ici, et il ne c'était pas senti observé en arrivant. Il l'aurait remarqué si les hommes en noir avaient encerclé le périmètre, tout comme d'éventuels guetteurs n'auraient pas raté son passage non plus. Cela restait trop risqué de se servir de sa montre. De plus, le temps que le FBI arrive, il pouvait se réveiller... Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas tout de suite du moins.

Ce qu'il n'avait dit ni à Ai, ni au FBI, c'est qu'il avait posé deux émetteurs. Il connaissait Gin, et savait que les risques pour qu'il trouve un émetteur dans son manteau était grand. Mais le deuxième étaient mieux dissimulé. Et si l'homme en noir avait trouvé le premier, ce qui était de toute évidence le cas après ce qu'il avait entendu venant de Jodie, il ne penserait sans doute pas à vérifier qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autre, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps d'en poser plusieurs ou simplement qu'il n'en aurait pas eu autant sur lui à ce moment-là.

Pour ce qui l'avait empêché d'en parler au FBI, c'était aussi qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour être vraiment discrets en approchant un membre de l'Organisation comme Gin.

Soudain, des bruits de pas. Aussitôt, Conan se recroquevilla, s'assura bien qu'on ne pouvait pas deviner sa présence, puis il regarda à travers une minuscule fente pour voir qui arrivait. Gin aussi était devenu plus alerte, fixant avec prudence l'endroit où il devinait qu'apparaîtrait la personne qui approchait.

Ai leva les yeux vers les agents du FBI qui tenaient une discution animée en compagnie du Dr Araide, à quelques mètres de la voiture. Même de là où elle était, elle entendait ce qu'ils disaient : il parlaient, comme on pouvait s'en douter, de la disparition de Conan et du résultat de leur tentative précédente. La jeune fille n'avait pas particulièrement été mise à l'écart, elle n'avait simplement aucune idée sur ce qui avait poussé le détective à s'en aller. Pour leur mission, en revanche, il n 'y avait aucun mystère à ses yeux. Gin avait simplement trouvé l'émetteur. Le fait, en revanche, qu'il ai simplement laissé là l'émetteur, sans rien laisser qui puisse causer du tort au FBI, l'étonnait. Et puis, pourquoi Conan ne les avait-il pas prévenu? Il avait bien regardé ses lunettes-radar tout à l'heure? Il aurait du voir que le point n'était plus là, les prévenir, car il devait déjà être détruit à ce moment là. Mais...

La scientifique se redressa. Elle se souvenait lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ce moment là, et l'émetteur était toujours là. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu... Non, quand même pas. Gin s'en serait aperçu. Ou alors... Oh non!

La jeune fille s'éjecta littéralement de la voiture. Jodie, qui était pourtant absorbée dans sa conversation, la remarqua. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'Ai était déjà devant-elle, lui expliquant ce qu'elle avait deviné devant un groupe du FBI bouche-bée.

Conan repris sa position initiale dès qu'il compris qui Gin attendait. Il ne servait à rien de risquer de se faire découvrir pour les voir maintenant, écouter lui suffirait. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il put entendre fut dit à voix basse, et il était trop loin pour comprendre quoi que se soit. Ce comportement l'inquiéta d'ailleurs. Pourquoi parler si bas si ils se croyaient vraiment seuls? Ou alors c'était que ce que Vodka avait à dire à Gin était vraiment trop important pour qu'aucun risque ne soit pris. Ou alors...

Savaient-ils déjà qu'il était là? Après tout, il c'était bien senti observé lorsqu'il était venu. Mais la sensation avait vraiment été brève, et il n'avait vu personne...

«Et si tu sortais de ta cachette, gamin? Je sais que tu es là, pas la peine d'espérer.»

Le détective se figea. Cette fois, Gin avait parlé à haute et intelligible voix, et l'assurance dans sa façon de parler était indéniable. Cependant, on sentait qu'il ne savait pas précisément où Conan était caché. Il lui restait donc une chance, et il comptait bien en profiter.

«Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de t'en aller, l'endroit est surveillé, même une fourmi ne pourrait pas passer sans se faire repérer. Façon de parler, évidement.»

Conan grimaça. Que faire, que faire? Face à Gin, utiliser les chaussures et la ceinture gonfle-ballon serait trop long, il n'était pas sûr de l'efficacité de sa montre et si il réussissait à mettre K.O l'un, l'autre aurait forcément le temps de réagir. Si en plus ses dires étaient vrais et que la zone était encerclée...

Mais comment avaient-ils su qu'il était là? Sans doute que... cette impression, en arrivant... ce devait être un guetteur. Dans tous les cas, Gin avait sûrement trouvé le second émetteur, sinon il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il arriverait. Mais rien n'était moins sûr, il était aussi possible que l'homme en noir l'ai simplement su grâce à ses sentinelles.

Soudain, les deux hommes se mirent en marche. Ils se séparèrent pour fouiller chacun de leur côté, partant du même endroit pour faire progressivement le tour de la pièce.

Ils allaient finir par le repérer. Sa cachette était très facile à trouver, il suffisait de regarder derrière les caisses. Et si il sortait... Sans doute que le MIB n'était pas si près, sinon il se serait déjà fait repérer, mais il serait quand même plus prudent de rester à l'intérieur. Ceci dit, aucune cachette plus sûre ne s'offrait à lui, et les pas approchaient dangereusement. Il ignorait lequel des deux le trouverait en premier, et ça l'arrangerait de le savoir. Sauf que un coup d'œil, même le plus discret du monde, risquait de trahir sa position. Par réflexe, Conan voulu se redresser pour mieux pouvoir se déplacer après, mais sa blessure à la jambe se rappela à lui, lui tirant un «Aïe» certes peu fort, mais qui se fit malgré tout remarquer dans le presque silence. Les pas s'arrêtèrent, puis il y eu des bruits de vêtement frôlé.

_Oh non... _Pensa Conan, ayant compris son erreur. Les deux hommes s'approchaient de lui, et il n'avait strictement aucune protection! Tentant le tout pour le tout, le détective dressa le viseur de sa montre.

Hors de question de se rendre vers une mort certaine sans opposer de résistance.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, le garçon s'adossa à la pile de caisses. Le premier arrivant fut Vodka, brandissant une arme à feu munie d'un silencieux, comme toujours. Ses yeux eurent à peine le temps de se poser sur lui que la fléchette anesthésiante se plantait dans son front, et l'homme en noir s'écroula. Les pas de Gin s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, ce dernier ayant compris que sa cible n'était peut-être pas si désarmée que ça.

S'en suivirent plusieurs minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Conan fixait le dessus des caisses, immobile et vigilant. Il haletait et avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Le stress de l'attente rendait sa respiration bruyante pour le silence qui régnait, mais de toute façon, l'homme en noir connaissait déjà sa position. En revanche, ce qui l'inquiétait, en plus du fait que rien ne bougeait, c'était de ne rien entendre du côté de Gin. Pas un froissement de vêtement ni de bruit de pas, rien. _Pourquoi? Pourquoi reste-t-il immobile? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire?_ S'interrogea le détective. Il senti alors le canon d'une arme à feu se planter dans ses côtes. Conan se retourna avec une grimace de douleur puis il pris une mine totalement stupéfaite lorsqu'il aperçut Gin accroupi derrière lui.

-Mais... que... balbutia-t-il, trop étonné pour se taire.

-Eh oui. L'avantage, quand on choisi l'endroit du rendez-vous, c'est qu'on peut le visiter avant l'ennemi. Expliqua l'homme en noir, triomphant.

Le garçon l'aperçut alors : un espace entre les caisses et le mur, tout juste assez large pour que Gin puisse s'y déplacer sans bruit. Mais la réalité était là : il c'était fait avoir, encore, et cette fois il ne risquait pas d'en réchapper.

Soudain, la main libre de Gin se tendit vers lui. Conan n'eut que le temps de tressaillir, déjà l'homme en noir avait saisit le haut de ses vêtements pour le décoller du sol. Quelque peu effrayé et ne sachant pas du tout quoi tenter pour s'en sortir, le garçon ne put que se laisser faire, d'autant que le pistolet était toujours pointé vers lui.

-Hum, je ne pense pas te tuer tout de suite. Mieux vaut attendre que Sherry nous rejoigne. Railla l'homme en noir. En attendant, reste tranquille. Se serait dommage de gâcher la fête alors qu'elle n'a pas encore commencé, tu ne trouve pas?

Conan grimaça en guise de réponse. Instinctivement, il attrapa la main de Gin qui le tenait, mais il serrait trop fort pour qu'il espère se dégager. De plus, une chute, même de cette hauteur relativement courte, pouvait être douloureuse à cause de sa blessure.

L'homme en noir le regardait faire, amusé qu'il se débatte. Il baissa le canon de son arme vers le sol et retourna au centre de l'entrepôt, s'éloignant de son comparse évanoui sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il laissa alors Conan tomber au sol et pointa son arme directement vers sa tête. Le message n'était pas bien compliqué : tu reste tranquille ou tu meurs. Et avec ça, le détective ne pouvait même pas se déplacer rapidement. Il n'avait clairement aucune chance de réussir à s'échapper seul. Et à cause de lui, l'homme en noir avait sans doute deviné que le FBI n'était pas loin : vu son état, il n'avait pas pu parcourir une distance longue à pied.

Conan se redressa avec précautions, pour que Gin voit bien qu'il ne tenterait rien pour s'échapper. Ce dernier saisit un téléphone portable et ordonna :

«C'est moi. Le FBI doit être dans le coin. Sherry doit être avec eux. Tuez les agents, mais elle, je la veux, morte ou vivante.»

«Dites, patron, vous n'avez pas une drôle d'impression, comme si on était observés? Demanda l'agent Camel.

-Si, c'est bien ce qui me semblait. Répondit James. Je vais envoyer des agents en repérage.

-L'Organisation n'a pas pu nous suivre! Nous avons bien vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs! S'exclama Jodie. Et puis, ce n'est qu'une impression...

-Mieux vaut être prudent. Répliqua James. Si ils nous ont vraiment repérés, ça pourrait être dangereux.»

Son regard se posa alors sur le Dr Araide, puis sur Ai pour souligner ses paroles. Après tout, pour le FBI, les deux personnes étaient des civiles ordinaires et n'avaient pas à être mêlés à tout ça.

En passant son regard sur les deux dites personnes, Jodie remarqua que la jeune fille avait un air étrange, différent de tout à l'heure. Comme un sentiment, une appréhension, qui avait amplifié avec la déclaration de Camel. Se pourrait-il que...?

Soudain alerte, la femme regarda autour d'elle. Personne de louche, évidement. Mais si c'était vrai, et si l'Organisation les avait repéré? Elle avait bien trouvé ça bizarre qu'ils laissent l'émetteur là où il était. Mais pourtant, elle était certaine qu'on ne les avait pas suivit! James y avait particulièrement veillé!

Cinq agents partirent dans la minutes qui suivit. Ils étaient censés explorer les environs puis devenir le plus rapidement possible. A-delà de 10 minutes, ils seraient contactés. En les voyant partir, Jodie eu un nouvel élément qui lui permette de se convaincre elle-même que le MIB n'avait pas pu les suivre à cause de leur approche de l'émetteur : lorsque Conan avait disparu, le FBI avait aussi mené des recherches et envoyé des agents aux alentours, et ces derniers n'avaient rien remarqué de suspect. Ça voudrait dire que l'Organisation était proche et qu'ils les avaient trouvés après? Non, du calme! Ils n'étaient peut-être plus ici depuis longtemps! Ils se faisaient peut-être juste des idées! Mais si ce n'était pas le cas... Ai et le Dr Araide se retrouveraient pris au milieu de tout ça. Quand à Conan... Pourquoi était-il parti sans avertir le FBI? Même avec l'explication d'Ai – selon laquelle il aurait placé un deuxième émetteur dans le manteau de Gin – elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait gardé ça pour lui! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, et en plus, il prenait des risques insensés!

Anxieuse, Jodie fixa la scientifique. Cette dernière leva la tête au bout de quelques secondes, mais elle ne dit rien.

Elle aussi était inquiète. Et la femme du FBI avait l'impression de discerner aussi de la peur dans son regard.

Jodie détourna le regard et replongea dans ses pensées. Les minutes passèrent, silencieuse, ponctuées de chuchotis entre les agents. Le Dr Araide semblait peu rassuré, et aussi un peu honteux. Il était assit sur le siège arrière de la voiture, place que Conan occupait un peu plus tôt. Enfin, James annonça que les 10 minutes étaient passées. Il appela l'un des hommes partis en éclaireur. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

«C'est mauvais. Fit Camel. Si les autres ne répondent pas non plus...

-On sait, merci.» L'interrompit fermement James.

Le suivant de fut pas plus bavard que le premier, tout comme les 2 autres personnes qu'ils contactèrent. Ils allaient tenter de communiquer avec le dernier agent lorsque celui-ci déboula dans le hangar en courant, faisant sursauter la plupart des membres du FBI déjà tendus.

«Ils ont été tués! S'exclama-t-il sans laisser à personne le temps de lui demander quoi que se soit. Une balle dans la tête, la plupart quand on s'est réunis pour vous rejoindre...

-Comment ça? On les aurait entendu! Répliqua Jodie, coupant net la parole à son patron.

-Il avaient des silencieux...

-Merde! Mais comment...

-Du calme! Ordonna James. L'important, pour le moment, n'est pas de savoir comment ils ont été tués. Cela confirme au contraire que nos soupçons étaient juste.»

Il fit une pause, regardant toutes les personnes présentes. Son regard s'arrêta sur le Dr Araide et Ai, puis il annonça :

«L'Organisation sait où nous sommes, et ils ne vont sans doute pas en rester là, ni attendre que nous nous organisions. Il nous faut riposter, et vite!»

L'apocalypse peut commencer...


	6. Chapitre 6 : FBI vs MIB

Chapitre 6 : FBI vs MIB

L'annonce jeta un froid sur le groupe. Mais personne n'eut le temps de le briser.

«TSING!»

Une balle frôla Jodie, qui c'était avancée pour parler, se sauvant ainsi inconsciemment la vie. Aussitôt, l'agent du FBI tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la détonation.

Là, à travers une brèche dans le mur, elle le vit : un sniper habillé de noir, trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'identifier. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner précisément qui il visait, mais le canon de son fusil était pointé dans la direction des membres du FBI. Elle s'écria aussitôt :

«Essayez de vous mettre hors de vue des ouvertures et préparez-vous à faire feu! Ils ont du nous encercler!»

Aussitôt, toutes les personnes s'exécutèrent, se déplaçant ou non selon leur position, ils sortirent tous leur arme en lançant des regards à droite à gauche tandis que deux nouveaux coups de feu retentissant, au mieux passant à côté des agents en mouvement, au pire les blessant.

Surpris par cette attaque soudaine, Araide ne réagit pas tout de suite. Surtout, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Un des sniper, remarquant son immobilité, en profita pour le viser. Le docteur n 'eu la vie sauve que grâce à Ai qui l'entraîna vers un coin à l'abri des échanges de tir. Les blessés se mirent à l'abri et soudain, on n'entendit plus rien. Plus personne ne pouvant tirer sur l'autre, la fusillade c'était interrompue, mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur l'identité de l'ennemi.

«Il faut appeler des renforts! Ordonna aussitôt James.

-Impossible. Il n'y a pas de réseau ici. L'informa Jodie, sur le qui-vive.

-_K'so!_ (Merde!) Lâcha le patron. Dans ce cas, essayez de les désarmer sans les tuer, nous devons gagner du terrain! Et surtout, faites attention, ils ont du préparer leur coup!»

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux observateurs et lança à l'adresse de deux agents :

«Et vous, protégez-les, c'est compris?»

Les dit-agents allaient acquiescer lorsqu'un objet de la taille d'une canette passa à travers une des ouvertes. Avant que quiconque ne réagisse, cette dernière explosa, projetant ainsi un nuage de fumée dans tout le hangar et faisant tousser tous le monde. Ai aperçut alors des silhouettes floues entrer, visant les premières personnes passant sous leur nez. De toute évidence, ils portaient des masques qui les protégeaient du gaz irritant. Mais, pas idiot au point de baisser leur garde, le FBI les vit arriver et ouvrit aussitôt le feu. Jodie se précipita sur le Dr Araide et Ai et les força à s'accroupir. La fumée s'épaissit, faisant pleurer tous le monde. Le seul contact d'Ai était la main qui la maintenant au sol, la protégeait ainsi de la plupart des échanges, mais elle n'apercevait même pas le Dr Araide, ses yeux trop irrités pour qu'elle se risque à les ouvrir. Soudain, la pression disparue. Presque aussitôt après, Ai entendit le bruit d'un coup, puis d'un corps qui s'affale, mais elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche sans tousser. Comprenant qu'un homme en noir devait être près d'elle, elle voulu se déplacer mais une main gantés lui tira le bras, puis la souleva. La scientifique, par pur réflexe puis par peur, se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir, devinant que ce n'était sûrement pas un agent qui la tenait ainsi. Mais l'inconnu lui bloqua les mains, l'empêchant ainsi de lutter. Soudain, ils sortirent du nuage de fumée.

Les yeux d'Ai la piquaient et ils étaient tout humides. La lumière soudaine l'empêcha d'y voir quoi que se soit. Puis ses yeux s'adaptèrent, ses larmes chassant le produit irritant, et elle put discerner les bâtiments autour d'elle. Mais, hormis celui ou celle qui la tenait, il n'y avait personne. A l'intérieur, les coups de feu se faisaient plus rares. Mais la scientifique n'avait pas le temps d'être inquiète, car elle devinait que Gin allait rattraper le temps perdu par la bombe. Cédant à la panique, elle continua ses tentatives pour se libérer, mais en vain. Épuisée, elle fini par cesser. Elle ne chercha même pas à voir qui la tenait, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle allait bientôt mourir.

Conan tressaillit en entendant Gin. Quoi, tuer les agents? Bon, venant de l'Organisation, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais le détective ne supportait pas d'attendre que ça se fasse sans rien faire. Remarquant son changement de comportement, le regard de l'homme en noir se fit plus sévère du style «N'essaie rien, tu sais très bien qu'ils sont perdus.» Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui pourrais faire reculer le garçon, mais le pistolet qu'il tenait, lui, oui. Mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait d'impuissance. Ces gens allaient mourir, et tout ça à cause de lui... Ah, les joies et avantages d'être un détective rajeuni! Surtout quand on est blessé et qu'on se retrouve en face d'un mec capable de vous tuer de sang froid, ce que Gin ne tarderait probablement pas à faire. Ce n'était pas son style de garder ses victimes en vie trop longtemps.

Mais l'homme en noir voulait quand même en profiter. Il avait promis, un jour, alors qu'il parlait à Vermouth, que lorsqu'il retrouverait Sherry, il la ferait souffrir avant de mourir. Tuer leur entourage? Trop risquer de la laisser en vie pendant tout ce temps, même si il le ferais avec plaisir. Ils s'occuperaient de tuer le détective Mouri et ses proches plus tard – et c'était évidemment eux qui avaient du être en contact avec elle vu que le gamin vivait là-bas, il l'y avait vu lors de la mission avec l'émetteur placé sous une des chaussures de Kir.

Quand au gamin, Gin n'était pas sûr qu'il soit le type qui avait aidé la traîtresse à s'échapper à l'hôtel d'Haido, mais qui sais... Il pouvait toujours leur demander avant de les tuer!

En fait, il était content car il allait pouvoir terminer ce qu'il avait commencé dans le bâtiment. Si il était parti si vite, c'était peut-être parce que, au fond, il savait qu'elle en réchapperait? N'importe quoi! Il ne croyait pas en ce genre de chose, mais en tout cas, leur survie était une aubaine pour lui, car elle lui permettait d'éliminer des agents du FBI qui auraient fini par gêner l'Organisation tôt ou tard.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Aussitôt, Gin leva les yeux vers l'endroit par où entrerais la personne qui approchais. Son arme était toujours pointée sur Conan, et il ne l'avait pas oublié non plus, mais il était concentré sur la personne qui approchait. Un membre du FBI? L'idée ne lui venait pas vraiment, non. Un ennemi ne marcherait pas de façon si bruyante et assurée. Non, c'était un membre de l'Organisation. Mais la prudence quasi maniaque de Gin l'obligeait à se méfier tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu. A côté de ça, il jubilait intérieurement, car il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'on le rejoigne avant l'élimination des agents, sauf si un des hommes en noir réussissait à mettre la main sur Sherry.

Donc, si quelqu'un approchait, c'était probablement pour la lui amener!

Mais la personne qui apparu alors, bien qu'il la reconnu en effet pour faire parti de l'Organisation, était seule. Aussitôt, Gin fronça les sourcils, sur le qui-vive. Si l'un des membres revenait seul, c'était parce que quelque chose ne c'était pas passé comme prévu.

-Que fais-tu ici Quetsche?

Le détective changea de position en silence, pour mieux voir le nouveau venu. Même sans être au courant du plan exact de Gin, il avait compris à son ton que quelque chose ne se passait pas comme il l'avait espéré. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle pour lui?

-C'est Sherry, commença Quetsche. Elle a été tuée par accident lorsqu'on a utilisé la bombe lacrymogène.

Malgré la mauvaise nouvelle, il paraissait calme, sûr de lui. Et froid. Son regard rappelait quelque chose au garçon, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi.

-Comment ça? Tu veux dire qu'elle est morte? Par votre faute?

Si Gin avait déjà une voix froide au début, son ton venait de montrer d'un cran dans la série des voix inquiétantes. Pourtant, Quetsche ne s'inquiétait toujours pas. Il gardait son calme et soutenait le regard de celui qui semblait être son supérieur.

-Oui.

-Alors où est son corps?

-On a pu voir qu'elle était morte, mais la fusillade n'est pas terminée. Certains agents du FBI luttent encore, et on a jugé trop dangereux d'aller récupérer son cadavre maintenant.

On sentait que lui se fichait bien du cadavre de la traîtresse, mais Gin n'était pas de cet avis là.

-Dans ce cas, retourne-y, achève les survivants et ramène-moi sa dépouille.

C'était un ordre, et il n'acceptait aucune contradiction. Quetsche hocha les épaules en guise d'acquiescement, puis il ressorti.

Conan ne voyait toujours pas le visage de l'homme en noir, mais il pouvait sentir sa fureur, et... sa déception. Il était furieux de cette erreur, et les responsables allaient sans doute le regretter, si ils vivaient assez longtemps pour ça. Quoi, vous trouvez que c'est un peu fort de tuer pour une simple erreur? Vous oubliez la paranoïa de Gin! Si il était en colère, il y voyait aussi une possibilité de trahison de la part d'autres membres. C'était un cercle vicieux, mais il avait déjà éviter la diffusion de données sur l'Organisation ainsi, et pour cette raison, il n'était pas prêt de changer ces méthodes. Évidemment, il avait aussi tué des innocents, mais ça, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Vodka grogna soudain. Les deux hommes l'avaient un peu oubliés, aussi deux têtes se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'homme en noir, toujours au sol, mais en train de reprendre connaissance.

-Relève-toi. Ordonna Gin sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprit. Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir. Il semble qu'il y ai quelques problèmes avec le FBI.

-Chianti, Korn et les autres n'en ont pas fini avec eux? Demanda son compagnon en se relevant avec maladresse.

-Pas encore.

Conan suivait la scène avec attention, mais l'homme en noir faisait attention à assurer au détective qu'il ne pouvait pas plus s'enfuir maintenant qu'avant. Et cela l'énervait. Il aurait bien aimé posé des questions pour en savoir plus, mais il n'osait pas, de peur de lâcher des informations par la même occasion. Après tout, il était certes tombé bien bas, mais il y avait encore pire, et même si, à ce train là, ses proches étaient condamnés – ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dire – il avait tout de même l'impression que la situation pouvait encore empirer.

Mais Gin sembla lire dans ses pensées. Il se tourna vers lui et commença, l'air mauvais :

-Bon, puisque Sherry est morte, tu vas la rejoindre plus vite que prévu. Mais avant, j'aimerais avoir quelques détails, et je te suggère de répondre si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans un état pire qu'en ce moment.

Ça, ça voulais dire que Conan allais à nouveau passer un sale quart d'heure. Et bizarrement, il ne croyait pas à la mort de Haibara. En effet, les sniper de l'Organisation n'étaient pas mauvais et Conan trouvait louche l'idée qu'ils aient pu confondre un agent du FBI avec la seule gamine du groupe. Même en présence de gaz lacrymogène, il est facile de faire la différence entre une silhouette d'adulte et celle d'un enfant! Bref, tout cela était bien étrange. Mais le détective ne voyait pas pourquoi Gin chercherait à lui faire croire la mort de Sherry, et même l'homme en noir semblait y croire. Alors... quoi? Pourquoi Quetsche avait-il prétendu le contraire? L'homme en noir devait également arriver à ce type de conclusions car il jeta un coup d'oeil clairement soupçonneux vers l'endroit où avait disparu l'homme qui était venu lui apporter l'information. Il regarda ensuite Conan, comme si il pensait qu'il était au courant de quelque chose.

-Commissaire Megure!

L'intéressé se retourna pour voir arriver l'inspecteur Sato, dont on avait la nette impression qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire.

-Que se passe-t-il? Tu as du nouveau?

-Je ne sais pas si ça concerne la disparition de Conan et d'Ai, mais des gens ont entendu une fusillade dans une zone déserte. Personne ne s'est risqué à aller vérifier que c'était bien des coups de feu car ils en sont tous sûrs. Commissaire, je pense que nous devrions y aller, quoi qu'il se passe.

Elle avait en effet l'impression que c'était important. Et en même temps, elle avait le sentiment de reprendre une enquête abandonnée qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment commencé.

-Je suis d'accord pour y aller, mais nous ne pouvons nous y rendre seuls, c'est dangereux, expliqua le commissaire, mal à l'aise. Et ordinairement, ce n'est pas notre division qui s'occupe de ça.

Le regard que Sato lui lança alors le dissuada de dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment : à son avis, cette fusillade ne les concernait pas, et ils n'avaient rien à y faire. Mais puisque l'inspectrice insistait... il héla Takagi qui passait à côté pour qu'il contacte les personnes nécessaires pour une telle intervention.

Lorsque l'inspecteur Shiratori fut mit au courant, il considéra Sato avec surprise, et tenta de lui expliquer son point de vue sans la blesser.

-Vous savez, je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent. Après tout, nous ne connaissons pas leur nombre, on ne sait pas de qui il s'agit ni de quoi ils sont capables...

Plusieurs autres agents passaient alors à côté d'eux. La réplique pleine de colère que Sato adressa alors à l'inspecteur lui évita d'avoir à se répéter à l'avenir.

Ran était allée voir le professeur Agasa. Conan et Ai ne donnaient toujours pas signes de vie et elle était de plus en plus inquiète. Mais elle se refusait à admettre l'inévitable : ils étaient sûrement morts. Elle savait grâce à ses connaissances policières que plus le temps de disparition d'une personne est long, moins il y a de chances de le retrouver en vie. Et Conan et Ai étaient des enfants, ce qui devait diminuer encore les chances... En bref, elle était en dépression et Kogoro ne pouvait que chercher des indices et des pistes pour faire avancer l'enquête. Mais il n'y avait rien à ajouter. La police était arrivée à la conclusion suivante : les deux enfants avaient rencontrés par hasard un groupe de trafiquants de drogue et ces derniers avaient voulu les tuer pour les faire taire, puis ils avaient fait exploser le bâtiment pour effacer les dernières traces. Quand au sang... On n'était même plus sûr qu'il provienne bien d'un des enfants. Ran avait compris que la majorité des adultes croyaient en cette hypothèse, mais elle refusait d'y adhérer et encourageait les agents à continuer leurs efforts. Seul Sato partageait son espoir.

L'adolescente repensait encore à tous ces malheurs sur le chemin. Elle pensait que le professeur Agasa l'aiderait peut-être à surmonter cela. Le pire étant sans doute de ne pas savoir. Mais le docteur aussi devait souffrir de la disparition d'Ai et de Conan. Cependant, la lycéenne n'avait nul par ailleurs où aller pour confier sa peine. Et puis, le professeur l'avait bien aidée au début, lorsque Shinichi avait disparu.

Shinichi...

Longtemps, elle l'avait cru lié à Conan par un lien autrement plus fort qu'un simple lien de parenté, mais maintenant, elle se contentait de ça. Aujourd'hui, elle se reposait des questions. Pourquoi disparaissaient-ils tous les deux? Et si elle ignorait où se trouvait son ami détective, elle était au moins sûr qu'il allait bien. Alors que Conan...

Elle y pensait encore lorsqu'une sorte d'instinct, comme un sixième sens, la fit sortir de ses rêves. Alors, elle leva la tête et aperçut la maison du professeur.

Au début, tout lui parut normal, puis elle fit la porte ouverte et une des fenêtres brisées. Aussitôt, un sentiment de danger la pris, et elle se précipita en avant, sans penser qu'elle pouvait elle aussi se mettre en danger. Mais c'était comme si elle savait déjà.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la maison et appela le professeur, seul le silence lui répondit, et il devint évident que, quel que soit le sort d'Agasa, il n'était plus ici. Ou alors immobile pour toujours, quelque part dans cette maison.

Après un examen minutieux des lieux, le doute ne fut plus permis : le docteur n'était pas ici. Ran devait se résoudre à appeler la police, mais elle avait du mal à le faire, comme si retarder ce moment pouvait faire se réparer la vitre brisée, et faire revenir le professeur. Et hormis ces détails ainsi que la porte ouverte, aucun objet ne semblait être tombé.

Étrange.

Enfin, la lycéenne sorti – elle ne pouvait pas appeler au milieu de cet espace vide qui lui rappelait son malheur – et pris son téléphone. Mais au moment de composer le numéro, un mouvement vif attira son attention à la périphérie de son regard. Elle tourna brutalement la tête, ignorant sa douleur au cou, et eu le temps de voir une personne se baisser à la hâte. Maintenant, elle était dissimulée par les barrières et buissons qui délimitaient les propriétés. Soudain, la colère s'empara de Ran. Qui que soit cette personne, si il avait à voir avec la disparition du professeur ou celle des enfants, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, et plus si il refusait de parler! Elle sorti en courant, ayant oublié les risques qu'elle prenait. Alors, elle tomba nez à nez avec l'espion, et elle s'arrêta aussitôt.

-Toi!


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les imprévus

Chapitre 7 : Les imprévus

Tout avait commencé à échapper à tout contrôle en un temps ridiculement cour. Soudain, une fusillade était annoncée dans un quartier isolé, et l'inspecteur Sato avait convaincu le commissaire Megure de s'y rendre avec d'autres agents – et les forces nécessaires au cas où ils seraient mal accueillis. Kogoro n'y voyait pas de rapport avec la disparition des enfants, mais il sentait que si cela pouvait redonner de l'espoir à Ran, il fallait essayer. Il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle lorsqu'il arriva à l'agence, quant il remarqua la note laissée sur son bureau, dans laquelle elle disait être allée chez le professeur. Il avait donc appelé pour la prévenir – car il avait des choses à faire ici – mais le portable de Ran était hors réseau, et le téléphone fixe du professeur Agasa ne répondait pas plus.

Donc il avait été contraint d'y aller lui même, et il trouva le même spectacle que sa fille avant lui. Enfin, à un détail près, mais comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'un objet manquait?

Il manquait bien plus qu'un objet d'ailleurs, mais aussi le professeur Agasa et Ran!

-Bon, puisque Sherry est morte, tu vas la rejoindre plus vite que prévu. Mais avant, j'aimerais avoir quelques détails, et je te suggère de répondre si tu ne veux pas te retrouver dans un état pire qu'en ce moment.

Gin n'avait pas menti. Il avait posé ses question, et contrairement à sa rencontre avec Sherry à l'hôtel de Haido, il voulait des réponses, pas seulement pour sa simple curiosité mais aussi pour s'assurer qu'aucune information ne resterait de l'Organisation après qu'il se soit occupé du détective et de ses proches. Pas fou le bonhomme.

Au début, il commença avec sa technique habituelle, autrement dit lui tirer encore dessus, mais sans causer aucune blessure grave ou qui causerait la mort très vite. C'était juste histoire de lui faire mal... et peur. Mais le détective savait très bien qu'après, ça serait fini. C'est pour cela qu'il résistait, et aussi pour ne pas trahir d'avantages ses proches – dire que Ran allait mourir par sa faute! Un profond désespoir l'envahit à cette pensée. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

Quand Gin pense avoir raison, il reste en général bloqué sur son idée. Et donc, il était convaincu que Conan avait une idée d'où était passée Sherry. Sauf qu'en vérité, il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Résultat? Il se prenait deux fois plus de coups que nécessaire. Cette fois, même avec toute la volonté du monde, il aurait été incapable de se relever, ou même juste de s'asseoir. Et la douleur s'ajoutait au reste. Si il était possible de mourir de douleur et de désespoir, alors le détective ne serait plus là depuis longtemps.

L'homme en noir fit encore le têtu le temps qu'un nouveau chargeur se termine, puis il compris qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un d'au moins aussi têtu que lui. C'est aussi ce qui amena ses soupçons : après tant de blessures, ce môme n'avait pas lâché un mot! Pas un seul, à part des signes de douleur ici et là. Sauf que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait, bien que ça ne lui déplaise pas.

De temps à autres, Vodka s'approchait pour appuyer sur les blessures par balles de Conan dans l'unique but de raviver la douleur. Sous lui, le sol avait pris une teinte rouge sang très visible. Et heureusement pour lui, Gin finit par comprendre qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme ça.

-Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas parler, nous reprendrons ça lorsque nous aurons plus de moyens! Vodka, assure-toi qu'il ne perde pas tout son sang en attendant, ça serait idiot.

Ça voulait dire « Assure-toi qu'il ne crève pas pendant que je m'occupe de ces idiots du FBI, j'ai encore besoin de lui. » Le détective, lui, était allongé dans la position où la dernière balle l'avait laisser. Il serrait les dents pour contenir sa douleur, et sa vue se brouillait régulièrement, mais il était toujours conscient. Probablement pas pour longtemps.

Gin sorti son téléphone pou rappeler un des sniper qui devait s'occuper des agents. Cette histoire devrait être réglée depuis le temps qu'il interrogeait le gamin! Il commençait aussi à s'inquiéter un peu, à sa manière. Rien ne marchait comme prévu. Déjà, Conan et Sherry n'étaient pas mort dans ce bâtiment, puis ils revenaient ici avec le FBI! Ensuite, Sherry mourrait, le gosse ne voulait pas parler et il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle des autres membres. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Quetsche revenait du lieu de fusillade, maintenant calme. Ça faisait du bien quand même de ne plus entendre les violents coups de feu vous bourdonner dans l'oreille. Quoique, il avait l'habitude.

L'homme en noir marchait vers un hangar désaffecté. Un hangar qui n'était pas vraiment à côté du bâtiment où se trouvait Gin. Il avançait sans se soucier des bruits de pas, ce qui indiquait clairement qu'il était sur son territoire, ici. Façon de parler, mais le comportement est le même. Ici, il n'avait pas à se cacher. Il ne marchait pas non plus d'un air détendu, et même si il ne paraissait pas particulièrement sur ses gardes, un bon observateur pouvait comprendre qu'il était prêt à réagir en cas de danger.

Le hangar n'avait plus de porte, juste une entrée béante qui s'ouvrait dans un vaste lieu éclairé par des fentes et trous ici et là dans les murs et le toit. Comme pour le bâtiment de Gin, des caisses étaient disséminées ici et là, parfois assez nombreuses pour cacher facilement quelques personnes. On aurait dit un petit labyrinthe avec des caisses cassées sur le chemin, bien que la plupart soient sur le côté. C'était au milieu de tout ça que Quetsche avançait, mais avec une nette prudence cette fois.

Il contourna un groupe de caisses. Derrière elles, Ai était allongée, mais elle commençait à se redresser. Son air perdu et ensommeillé indiquait clairement qu'on l'avait endormie. Mais elle perdit son air hagard lorsqu'elle aperçut l'homme en noir. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de peur en elle, plutôt une grande méfiance, même si on sentait qu'elle n'avait pas grand espoir. Elle fixait Quetsche avec un regard insistant, les sourcils froncés. Ce type, pour elle, était forcément un homme en noir, mais...

-Qui êtes-vous?

Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Évidemment, comment pouvait-elle connaître tous les membres de l'Organisation? Mais celui-ci ne lui disait rien. Et puis... où était-elle? Que faisait-elle ici? Comment se fait-il que Gin n'ait pas insisté pour s'occuper d'elle? Ce n'était pas normal.

L'homme sourit, amusé par la réaction de Sherry. Il s'accroupit ensuite pour être au même niveau que la scientifique, qui se raidit aussitôt en le voyant faire. Mais Quetsche ne sorti pas d'arme à feu, et il n'eut aucun comportement louche. Il ne faisait pas mine de répondre non plus.

Non, il porta simplement sa main dans son cou, et il commença à enlever un masque tandis qu'Ai le regardait faire, figée dans une expression de surprise et de peur.

-Tu es sûr, Mouri?

-Commissaire, je vous dis que je l'ai vu! Apparemment, quelqu'un est allé chez le professeur Agasa, il y avait une vitre brisée! Le professeur a disparu et Ran, qui devait y aller, n'était pas là non plus!

-C'est que... nous sommes occupés ailleurs!

-Bon sang, vous avez bien des agents à envoyer ici pour enquêter dès maintenant! Ran et le professeur son peut-être en danger!

On sentait clairement dans le ton du détective que le sort de sa fille le préoccupait légèrement plus que le reste.

-Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire! Répliqua Megure, embarrassé.

Il raccrocha sous le regard de l'inspecteur Sato, qui semblait très pensive. Apparemment, ça allait au-delà de ce qu'elle pensait. Déjà, ils ne savait toujours pas ce qui était advenu de Conan et Ai, et il y avait d'autres disparitions maintenant. Et c'était dans leur entourage, donc ça ne devait pas être une coïncidence.

-Tout cela ne semble pas être sans rapport, commenta-t-elle.

L'inspecteur Megure la fixa, surpris, puis il rit jaune.

-Allons, comment voulez-vous qu'une fusillade ai un rapport avec ces disparitions?

-Et comment expliquez-vous que tout arrive en même temps? Ce n'est quand même pas une coïncidence! De plus, l'explosion aussi a eu lieu dans un endroit désert, et nous n'avons toujours pas de preuve sûre que Conan et Ai s'y soient trouvés!

-Question de logique, enfin! Ils devaient passer par là pour rejoindre les autres enfants! S'énerva Shiratori. Ils sont probablement mort dans l'explosion et c'était voulu! Quand au sang, eh bien... il appartient peut-être à un des criminels.

Sato ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre, lorsque son regard s'illumina.

-Mais bien sûr, comment ai-je pu l'oublier? Sur place, j'avais demandé à une équipe de la police scientifique d'analyser le sang trouvé pour voir si le groupe sanguin correspondait à celui de Conan! Je ne connais pas celui d'Ai, mais au moins, on saura pour lui!

-Mais, Sato, ça ne prouvera rien... tenta l'inspecteur Takagi.

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, occupée à composer un numéro sur son téléphone portable. Sans plus prêter attention aux hommes autour d'elle comme à la voiture qui les conduisait à destination, elle s'enferma dans son appel. Rapidement, quelqu'un décrocha et il s'en suivit plusieurs exclamations, tantôt étonnées, tantôt de colère, puis elle raccrocha.

-Le sang qui se trouvait sur le lieu de l'explosion a été nettoyé! Et ce n'est pas le fait de la police! Heureusement, la police a pu en prendre un peu avant, mais les résultats comme l'échantillon ont disparus! Ils se souviennent tout de même que le sang est du même groupe sanguin que celui de Conan.

Personne n'eut la mauvaise idée de contredire les conclusions qu'ils devinaient à ces évènements, du moins du point de vue de la jeune femme.

-On sait qui a pu faire ça? Demanda le commissaire Megure.

-Non, justement! Il n'y a aucune trace, aucune indice, rien! Un forfait si parfait que je me demande si certains membres de la police scientifique n'ont pas trempé là-dedans...

La simple supposition semblait outrer tous le monde, mais elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de le dire.

-En tout cas, il est bel et bien possible que Conan et Aï aient survécus. Après tout, ils sont débrouillards! Et ils ne se seraient pas rendus à la police parce qu'ils savaient que ces hommes y étaient infiltrés! Ou peut-être qu'ils les soupçonnaient de les y attendre...

Cette fois, l'explication parut commencer à convaincre les autres policiers, mais les objections et les points d'ombres restaient nombreux. Finalement, le commissaire Megure y coupa cours.

-Bon, ce n'est plus le moment de bavarder, on approche du lieu de fusillade et il nous faudra toute notre attention là-bas, car certaines personnes y sont peut-êtres toujours et pourraient, après un tel événement, tirer instinctivement en voyant arriver la police.

Les officiers de police hochèrent la tête et se murèrent dans un silence concentré, sauf pour Sato, qui continuait de tourner et retourner sa théorie dans tous les sens.

Le masque représentant Quetsche tomba à terre, laissant voir le vrai visage de son porteur. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'Akai Shuichi.

Le visage paraissait familier à Ai, mais elle mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître.

-Que... mais vous êtes cet agent du FBI qui avait utilisé ma soeur pour infiltrer l'Organisation!

-Exact. Je suis Akaï Shûichi.

La fillette était toujours sonnée, mais elle se leva malgré tout.

-C'est impossible! Vous... vous n'avez pas été tué par Kir?

-Non. J'avais prévu le coup, et j'ai eu... un allié inattendu. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important : veux-tu m'aider à récupérer Conan ou préfères-tu que je te mette en sécurité avant?

Les surprises se succédant, Ai ne parvenait pas à reprendre contenance.

-Vous savez où il se trouve? Comment va-t-il?

-Il allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, hormis qu'il était à la merci de Gin et qu'il était blessé à la jambe. Mais je craint que cela ai changé depuis.

La scientifique se mura dans un silence réfléchit pour intégrer tout cela et prendre sa décision. Finalement, après être redevenu elle-même, elle déclara :

-Je vous aiderais. Cette situation est aussi un peu de ma faute, et je pourrais servir à déconcentrer Gin...

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il est très méfiant, surtout que la fusillade ne s'est pas passée comme prévu.

-Comment ça? Le FBI a eu le dessus?

-On peut dire qu'ils se sont débrouillés. Et mon allié les a aidé.

Ai plissa les yeux.

-De qui parlez-vous?

-On verra ça en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, suis moi, on doit s'occuper des membres de l'Organisation qui reste avant de passer à Gin.

L'ex membre du MIB hocha la tête et suivit Akaï, qui remis son masque de Quetsche. Quelque part, elle se sentait forte de la chance qu'elle avait eut. Dire que si quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'avait trouvé, elle serait probablement entre les mains de Gin! Mais quelque chose d'autre attirait son attention.

Akai avait probablement pris la place d'un membre de l'Organisation depuis sa prétendue mort. Mais, à sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais utilisé de masques. Alors, d'où lui venait-il? Comment avait-il pu prendre la place d'un membre aussi facilement? A moins que...

Gin n'avait pas pu avoir toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait, mais il avait appris l'essentiel : le FBI ne c'était pas laissé battre aussi facilement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et la traque des survivants se prolongeait. Cependant, la zone était largement surveillée, et il ne doutait pas d'en finir rapidement. Une autre information cruciale était que personne ne savait où était passé Sherry depuis que la bombe lacrymogène avait été lancée, ce qui remettait en cause sa mort, ainsi que le membre qui était venu la lui dire.

C'était un de ces moment où Gin devait prendre rapidement la meilleure décision. Si il n'y avait pas eu Sherry, il aurait sans doute laissé aux autres le soin de tuer le reste du FBI et il se serait occupé du traître plus tard ou dans la mêlé, et il serait parti de son côté avec Vodka et le gosse, mais Sherry était toujours vivante, quelque part dans le périmètre, et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ai le sort qui lui convenait, à savoir qu'elle soit capturée et qu'on la lui confie ensuite. Il se retourna vers son coéquipier.

Vodka avait fini de soigner Conan. Ce n'était pas vraiment des soins, il avait juste empêché l'hémorragie pour que l'enfant ne meure pas et qu'il soit assez fort pour répondre, et seul les blessures les plus graves avaient été bandées, les autres laissées comme tel : pourquoi s'embêter à soigner de simples éraflures?

Le détective avait perdu connaissance juste après la fin de l'interrogatoire, mais il commençait à se réveiller.

-Prend le gamin avec nous, nous allons chercher Sherry. Annonça Gin.

-On ne va pas aider les autres? Demanda l'homme en noir.

-Ils se débrouilleront seuls, ou alors c'est que se sont des incapables.

Son comparse ne répondit pas et balança Conan sur son épaule, ce qui termina de le réveiller. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa, mais il ne fit absolument rien pour se libérer : la douleur qu'il aurait à endurer n'en valait pas la peine, il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. Pas seul en tout cas.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'entrepôt à pied et s'avancèrent directement vers le lieu de la fusillade. Cependant, ils tournèrent pour visiter les bâtiments l'entourant avant d'y arriver.

Conan souffrait le martyr. Sa situation de voyage n'était absolument pas agréable, et chaque pas de son porteur faisait bouger son corps blesser. Hélas, sa montre était inutilisable, et il ne pouvait pas se servir se ses chaussures ni de sa ceinture gonfle-ballon. En fait, il se laissait aller au désespoir plus qu'il ne cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir. Il finit par regretter cette attitude : il devait y croire, toujours! Si il parvenait à arrêter l'Organisation... Ran était encore en vie, il le savait. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le MIB n'avait pas encore éliminé son entourage, alors il lui restait encore un petit espoir...

Le plan de Gin était on peut plus simple : fouiller les environs. Juste ça. Après tout, Sherry n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, soit il la trouverait là, soit un membre de l'Organisation, sans doute Quetsche, l'aidait et la cachait. Dans ce cas, la trouver ne serait pas long non plus.

La visite s'effectuait ainsi : Vodka surveillait les issues et Gin entrait fouiller les bâtiments. Lorsque l'aide de l'homme en noir était nécessaire, ce dernier laissait tomber sans ménagement Conan au sol, et ce dernier y restait sous la surveillance partielle des deux MIB. Mais même là, il ne pouvait s'enfuir, alors qu'ils pouvaient réagir rapidement et qu'il était incapable de juste marcher. Non, même s'asseoir était douloureux, et le détective préféra rester allongé. En attendait, il réfléchissait à une issue de secours, mais il n'avait encore rien trouvé. Et le temps pressait.

Ils venaient de passer le cinquième bâtiment lorsque le premier coup de feu retentit. D'autres suivirent, parfois presque à l'opposé. Gin cessa aussitôt ses recherches et sorti dans la rue pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait et, sinon, d'évaluer la situation au mieux. Vodka le rejoignit dehors, laissant ainsi leur prisonnier à l'intérieur, seul et sans surveillance. Le détective ignorait ce qui se passait, mais le plus important lui semblait être de s'échapper, et l'occasion ne se reproduirait probablement pas deux fois. Mais voilà, il devait non seulement s'éloigner des deux hommes en noir, mais aussi ruser pour qu'ils ne le retrouvent pas, étant donné son incapacité à tenir la moindre course-poursuite. On aurait dit une partie de cache-cache : ils comptaient pendant que l'enfant devait aller se cacher. Sauf que ça n'avait rien d'un jeu.

Tandis que Gin et Vodka s'interrogeaient à propos des coups de feu qui se faisaient plus rare, Conan tenta de se mettre debout, mais autant essayer de voler sans ailes : ses blessures l'avaient affaiblit, et elles étaient récentes et pas encore cicatrisées, et certaines blessures étaient trop profonde : il était presque incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre sans avoir mal quelque part. Ses tortillonaires n'avaient omis aucune partie de son corps. Et pourtant, il lui fallait réussir... Pour sauver Ran, au moins... Mais ses deux jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter désormais. Le gamin tenta brèvement de se traîner vers une cachette, mais ce n'était ni discret, ni rapide, et très douloureux. Si seulement il avait eu le temps de trouver une solution! Si il n'avait pas perdu son temps à s'apitoyer sur son sors, il serait peut-être déjà hors de vue! Il prit le temps de prendre sa respiration et, en serrant les dents, il réussit à s'asseoir comme il put, mais c'était nettement plus confortable et aisé de rester allongé. Soudain, un sixième sens le fit lever la tête vers le reste du bâtiment. Il pensait ses efforts vains. Il avait tort.

En effet, quand Gin se fut désintéressé des coups de feu et se retourna pour vérifier la présence du détective, qu'il ne pensait de toute façon pas capable de partir seul, il ne trouva personne. Pour une fois qu'il se montrait un peu moins parano et maniaque que d'habitude à cause des nombreuses choses qui se passaient en ce moment, il avait tort.

Chacun son tour.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le dernier combat

Chapitre 8 : Le dernier combat

-Qu'est-ce que...

Gin resta interloqué pendant quelque seconde devant l'espace vide qu'occupait son prisonnier il y a encore quelques minutes, puis il se repris enfin.

-Cherchons-le, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin dans son état!

Son comparse hocha la tête, également surpris, puis ils se séparèrent pour chercher l'enfant. Pourtant, ils n'en trouvèrent aucune trace. Il c'était littéralement volatilisé.

-_Aniki _(patron), comment est-ce possible? Interrogea Vodka.

-Il n'a pas pu s'en aller seul, déclara aussitôt l'homme en noir. Quelqu'un a dû l'aider. Ou alors il s'est trouvé une sacré bonne cachette, mais nous avons tout fouillé.

Gin jeta un dernier regard à l'intérieur du bâtiment, puis il sortit.

-Et maintenant, que fait-on?

-On s'occupe du FBI, on retrouve Sherry et le gosse par la même occasion et on fait ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis longtemps : on s'occupe de leur entourage.

Conan regarda partir les deux hommes par la fenêtre du deuxième étage d'un immeuble délabré voisin, puis il se tourna vers le reste de la pièce.

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu une fusillade entre le FBI et les MIB. Que s'est-il passé?

Le docteur Araide poussa un soupir désapprobateur en examinant les multiples blessures de Conan.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais te reposer un peu plutôt?

-Non, je dois savoir! Et puis ce n'est pas terminé!

Il se tourna vers la seconde personne présente.

-S'il vous plaît, Jodie-sensei!

L'agent du FBI ne c'était toujours pas remise d'avoir retrouvé l'enfant dans cet état, et pourtant toujours aussi combattif. Devant son regard, elle céda.

-Eh bien, en effet, il y a eu un échange de coups de feu, mais il n'a pas duré longtemps car ils ont utilisé du gaz lacrymogène. Ils pensaient s'en servir pour nous déstabiliser et ainsi nous tuer facilement, mais nous nous en sommes au contraire servir pour nous cacher et contre-attaquer. Nous ne sommes quand même pas des incapables!

-Et Haibara? Interrogea le détective en remarquant qu'elle n'était pas présente.

-Eh bien..

Jodie paraissait horriblement honteuse.

-Dans la fumée, je l'ai perdue de vue. Je croyais qu'elle c'était faite attraper par quelqu'un de l'Organisation, mais il semblerait qu'ils la cherchent toujours. Je ne sais pas où elle est.

Le garçon baissa la tête, pensif.

-Je vois...

-Bon sang, Conan, tu ne peux pas arrêter de bouger? Fit le docteur Araide.

Il se tourna vers la femme.

-Maintenant, ça suffit, il faut absolument l'emmener à l'hôpital! Vous avez vu un peu dans quel état il est? Il a besoin de vrais soins!

Mais l'agent du FBI fit non de la tête.

-On ne peut pas pour le moment, c'est trop dangereux. Il faut d'abord qu'on s'occupe de l'Organisation. C'est le moment ou jamais d'en finir.

Cette fois, le docteur Araide perdit patience et se leva pour faire face à Jodie.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites? Cet enfant n'a pas à être embarqué là-dedans, il va finir par se faire tuer!

La femme ne fut pas la seule surprise par la réaction du docteur, mais elle se repris aussitôt.

-Chut, faites moins de bruit! Ils doivent encore être dans le coin!

L'homme consentit à baisser d'un ton, mais il paraissait toujours aussi décidé.

-Tout ceci doit cesser! Déclara-t-il.

-Au moins, sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec vous, mais ce n'est pas en abandonnant maintenant que nous réussiront! Pire, cela nous mettrait tous d'avantage en danger!

-Alors que proposez-vous? Interrogea Conan.

Jodie baissa son regard sur lui.

-Eh bien nous avons capturé plusieurs hommes. Si seulement nous pouvions attraper également Gin et Vodka...

-Alors qu'attendez-vous? S'énerva à nouveau le docteur. Ce sont eux non, qui s'éloignent? Vous les aviez juste en face de vous!

Jodie étouffa un rire.

-Quoi, seule face à eux deux? Je n'avais aucune chance. Même uniquement face à Gin, j'aurais douté de pouvoir l'arrêter. D'autant plus que lui cherchera à me tuer, ce qui rend notre mission plus difficile et délicate.

-Alors, que comptez-vous faire?

-Trouver d'autres agents du FBI pour les arrêter.

-Et retrouver Haibara, rajouta le détective blessé.

La femme hocha la tête.

-Oui, aussi.

Le docteur Araide regarda successivement Conan puis l'agent du FBI avant de pousser un soupir.

-Bon, très bien, terminez-en donc! Vous n'avez qu'à appeler vos collègues. Pendant ce temps, je m'occupe de Conan, qui restera ici.

L'intéressé leva aussitôt la tête, mais l'homme, à peine eut-il croisé son regard, repris :

-Et hors de question que tu sortes de cette pièce pour te remettre en danger! De toute façon, tu n'es pas en état.

Cette fois, Jodie semblait d'accord. Difficile d'en être autrement en voyant dans quel état était Conan. Il faisait visiblement des efforts pour suivre la conversation. Le détective ne fit rien pour les faire changer d'avis, il avait bien conscience d'être une gêne plus que tout autre chose. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas être au courant de ce qui se passait.

-Promis, je te tiendrais au courant par téléphone! Lui dit Jodie en remarquant son impuissance.

Il hocha la tête, marquant à nouveau cette facette unique : un sérieux d'adulte dans un corps d'enfant. Le docteur Araide ne s'y était pas encore habitué. Lui qui voyait en lui un enfant normal! Quoique un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne.

-Bien. Je descend retrouver James et les autres. Restez ici pendant ce temps d'accord? Dès que possible, j'enverrai des agents venir vous chercher.

Là-dessus, la femme ne s'attarda pas. Elle craignait que le Cool Kid ai remarqué ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête : elle voulait les éloigner dès que possible, et non pas attendre d'avantage pour le faire! Le docteur Araide avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps. Et elle se doutait que l'enfant s'y opposerait.

L'agent du FBI sorti en courant du bâtiment après avoir vérifier rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle s'éloigna sans remarquer le regard triomphant posé sur elle.

-On la laisse partir, _aniki_?

-Pour le moment. Sa serait trop bruyant de l'en empêcher. Et puis elle finira bien par revenir!

L'homme en noir attendit quelques secondes après que la femme ai disparu, puis il se hâta vers le bâtiment, son comparse à sa suite.

-Allô? Commissaire Megure à l'appareil?

Les inspecteurs tournèrent des têtes surprises vers leur supérieur. Ils avaient jugé plus sûr de ne pas déclencher les sirènes pour se rendre sur le lieux de la fusillade. Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés et s'apprêtaient à inspecter les lieux, aussi le coup de fil tombait-il assez mal. Plusieurs agents se demandèrent qui pouvait bien appeler, mais aucun ne le fit. C'est assez rare qu'on parle quand la personne que vous fixez viens de changer complètement d'expression comme si un truc du style montagne venait de lui tomber dessus.

-Comment?

Un bruit métallique assourdissant fit sursauter le Dr. Araide et se redresser – et grimacer – Conan.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda l'adulte.

-Je ne sais pas, mais on a intérêt à se faire discret si ce ne sont pas les agents du FBI, hors je doute que se soit eux.

-Ils auraient été plus discrets, c'est ça?

-Exact.

-Je vais voir!

-Soyez prudent!

Araide se leva avec un air décidé. Certes, en agissant ainsi, il abandonnait Conan, mais il fallait savoir si il s'agissait d'une menace ou pas. Il sortit dans le couloir et referma doucement la porte derrière lui pour qu'on ne voit pas Conan si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Alors qu'il s'approchait du bout du couloir, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et jura mentalement contre l'agent du FBI qui l'avait prié de les aider parce qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie quand Vermouth voulait prendre sa place. Cependant, il n'était pas arrivé au bout que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. L'homme lança des regards inquiets autour de lui, cherchant une cachette, mais une ombre se profila en face de lui avant qu'il se soit glissé derrière la porte qu'il venait de repérer.

-Dr Araide!

L'intéressé regarda à nouveau en face de lui, stupéfait par l'identité de la personne qui lui faisait face... et qui n'avait rien à faire ici.

Gin ne regrettait pas sa décision. De toute façon, même sans envoyer Vodka, il doutait fortement que l'enfant ai pu se déplacer tout seul avant leur retour, le FBI avait autre chose à faire! Il avait contacté ses hommes un peu plus tôt, qui lui avaient confirmé que la situation évoluait. Il ne restait plus qu'un détail à régler, et il pourrait s'occuper de l'entourage des faux enfants.

Et ce détail, non, pardon, ces deux détails, se trouvaient devant lui. Il y avait d'abord Akai Shûichi. Oh, il devrait être mort, et le fait qu'il soit encore en vie indiquait que Gin n'en avait pas fini avec toute cette histoire, pourtant, il n'avait pas été mécontent de le voir, au contraire. Il allait pouvoir le tuer lui même. En plus, comble de la chance, son pire ennemi était accompagné de Sherry, ce qui lui facilitait considérablement la tâche. Il sortit son arme, laissa de l'avance à ses proies pour pouvoir l'armer en silence puis s'approcha à nouveau. Son adversaire était au téléphone, et il portait les mêmes vêtements que Quetsche plus tôt. Ainsi, c'était lui la « taupe ». Et il parlait sans doute avec la personne qui l'avait aidé, car il était impossible de prendre la place d'un membre du MIB comme ça, il avait forcement reçu de l'aide. Cependant, il était trop loin pour savoir qui c'était, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Akai raccrocha et rangea aussitôt son portable tout en continuant de marcher, suivit par Sherry. Aucun des deux ne c'était retourné depuis qu'il les filait. Il allait attendre qu'ils s'arrêtent, et quand il se serait occupé d'eux, il n'aurait qu'à regarder l'historique pour avoir l'identité du traître. Sauf que ses proies ne faisaient pas mine de s'arrêter. Il commençait à se demander où son gibier allait lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin avec l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Aussitôt, l'homme en noir se positionna pour tirer. Il n'était pas idiot, il préférait mettre l'agent du FBI hors d'état de nuire avant d'apparaître, ainsi, il pourrait pleinement profiter de la scène...

Mais un sixième sens l'alerta avant qu'il ne puisse tirer. Le MIB se retourna vivement, mais un coup de feu déchira le silence avant qu'il n'ai terminé son mouvement. Son arme tomba au sol avec un bruit métallique tandis qu'il s'écroulait, le sang se mettant à perler sur sa poitrine.

Jodie était à peine sortie de la rue où se trouvait la cachette de Conan que son portable se mit à sonner. Elle hoqueta en entendant la voix : Shû! Il était vivant! Elle mit plusieurs secondes à s'en remettre, et entreprit aussitôt de vérifier que c'était bien lui. Elle se figea, d'abord parce que Shû était bien vivant, ensuite parce qu'il avait des soucis. D'après la petite Ai, qui était avec lui, un membre des MIB les suivait. Il lui donna donc rendez-vous plus loin et lui demanda de mettre ce MIB hors d'état de nuire, mais d'être très prudente. Évidemment, elle accepta et se hâta vers le lieu du rendez-vous.

Si elle n'avait pas été si chamboulée de savoir Shû vivant, elle se serait sans doute montrée plus méfiante. Sauf que c'était Shû, pas d'erreur possible. Elle courut pour arriver au lieu avant eux, et se posta aussitôt à bonne distance. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que l'agent du FBI apparaisse, accompagnée de la scientifique. A nouveau, Jodie manqua d'en perdre ses moyens. Comment Akai avait-il fait pour survivre? Elle se promit, non, savait qu'elle le lui demanderait dès que la menace de leur poursuivant serait réglée. Elle descendit aussitôt pour trouver ce dernier et le vit en arrivant : Gin. Pire, il était en train de viser Akai. La jeune femme ne réfléchit pas : elle sortit sa propre arme et tira.

-Tu en es sûr, Shû?

-Absolument. Il est mort.

Jodie tourna un regard catastrophé vers le corps de Gin.

-Je ne voulais pas le tuer, Shû. Mais il te visait, j'ai agis dans l'urgence...

L'agent du FBI posa un bras sur son épaule et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas grave. C'est vrai que ça aurait été mieux qu'il soit toujours en vie mais au moins, comme ça, il ne peut plus nuire à personne, n'est-ce pas?

Akai lança un regard appuyé à Sherry, qui fixait toujours le corps de son prédateur. Ce devait être le syndrome de Shinichi Kudo, mais elle était surprise que tout finisse aussi vite, aussi brutalement. Mais elle ne regrettait pas sa mort, au contraire, elle se sentait soulagée. Akai lui avait expliqué la situation et elle venait de comprendre quelle toile c'était tissée autour de l'Organisation. Une trame dont la complexité avait d'abord échappé à leur propre contrôle avant de revenir, implacable. Si tout se passait bien, les jours de l'Organisation étaient bel et bien comptés.

Jodie, elle, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'homme qu'elle avait tué. Il avait beau être un assassin en puissance, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de l'avoir tué. Elle l'oublia cependant pour se tourner vers celui qui avait hanté ses pensées ces derniers mois.

-Shû, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais toujours en vie?

-Je ne pouvais pas si je voulais que notre plan réussisse. J'aurais sans doute du en parler au gamin, ça nous aurait évité qu'il soit blessé et bien d'autres détails, mais c'est le résultat qui compte, je doute désormais que l'Organisation continue de faire des siennes.

La femme fronça les sourcils.

-«Notre plan »? Tu veux dire que quelqu'un savait que tu étais vivant et t'a aidé?

-Tu ne devineras jamais de qui il s'agit, fit Akai, toujours souriant.

-Pourquoi? De qui s'agit-il?

-De Vermouth.

Ran s'arrêta sous le nez du Dr Araide, lui complètement éberlué, elle soulagée.

-Vous allez bien, Dieu merci! Comme vous n'êtes pas du FBI, je craignais qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi que Jodie vous embarque là-dedans...

L'homme, lui, fixait toujours la jeune fille sans comprendre.

-Mais... Enfin, c'est dangereux, comment...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami s'est occupé de l'homme qui venait par ici. Je suppose qu'il savait que vous vous réfugiez ici et qu'il venait vous tuer, mais on l'a assommé.

Derrière la lycéenne apparut alors Heiji Hattori. Le détective parut surpris de voir le docteur Araide.

-Tiens, il n'y a que vous ici? Mais alors où est le petit?

Ran mit sa main devant sa bouche, l'air catastrophée.

-Bon sang, comment ai-je pu l'oublier! Où est Conan? Il n'est pas avec vous? Il paraît qu'il est blessé?

-Si, il est avec moi, et il est en effet blessé, mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Le FBI s'est occupé d'arrêter les membres de l'Organisation et elle est en train de nettoyer l'endroit avec l'aide de la police, expliqua Heiji. Mais ça peut attendre, vous disiez que le petit était blessé?

-Oui, Conan, fit Araide, mais Ran le coupa tout net.

-Où est-il?

L'homme les emmena dans la pièce où il se réfugiait tout à l'heure. Ran se précipita aussitôt vers un Conan stupéfait.

-Oh mon Dieu Conan, dans quel état tu es! Mais qu'est-ce qui les a pris de t'impliquer là-dedans!

Le Dr Araide hocha la tête, l'air bien d'accord, mais s'approcha aussitôt de la jeune fille. Conan, lui, était rouge comme une tomate parce que Ran venait de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il faisait aussi d'horribles grimaces parce que l'adolescente appuyait sur ses blessures.

-Ran-neechan, arrête, s'il te plaît, tu me fais mal.

-Il serait mieux en effet pour sa santé que vous le lâchiez, remarqua poliment Araide.

Le docteur se tourna ensuite vers Heiji, qui était également touché par l'état du détective.

-Bon, si j'ai bien compris, tout est fini? Je peux appeler une ambulance maintenant?

Le lycéen hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est bon, vous pouvez y aller.

-Enfin!


	9. Chapitre 9 : Épilogue

Chapitre 9 : Épilogue

-En bref, Vermouth a mit en place un système pour faire croire à ta mort par Kir et vous avez ensuite mit tout ce plan en place avec Heiji? Dans mon dos? S'exclama Conan, outré, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital.

-C'est ça, acquiesça Akai. On ne pouvait pas te prévenir directement, désolé, tu étais l'hameçon et, tout détective que tu sois, Gin s'en serait aperçut s'il s'agissait d'un piège. Le problème, c'est qu'on a fait une erreur sur le bâtiment où il se rendait et qu'il vous a croisé plus tôt que prévu. Et je ne pouvais pas contacter le FBI tout de suite si je voulais que le plan réussisse j'ai du m'adapter.

-Mais, et Vermouth? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça?

-Je crois qu'elle a un faible pour toi et pour la fille du détective Mouri. Elle ne voulait pas vous tuer, hors c'est ce qui aurait fini par advenir, car Gin continuait d'avoir des doutes sur le détective Mouri, et en enquêtant, il aurait très vite remarqué la présence de Sherry dans son entourage. Tu devines la suite.

L'enfant hocha la tête. Grâce à Vermouth, la gigantesque pieuvre que constituait l'Organisation avait pu être démantelée, pourtant, malgré les explications de l'agent du FBI, ses motivations restaient floues à ses yeux. Akai s'en aperçut et ajouta :

-Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse comprendre pourquoi elle a agit ainsi, mais cela nous arrange après tout.

-Et? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? Tu l'as arrêtée après ça? Après tout, elle a tué plusieurs personnes, dont les parents de Jodie.

-Je l'aurais fait volontiers, mais elle ne m'a pas attendu et elle s'est volatilisée. Cependant, je doute qu'elle recommence, alors je ne m'en inquiète pas trop. Je regrette surtout de ne pas avoir pu t'en parler, ça t'aurait éviter de frôler la mort.

-Surtout que je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi j'étais obligé de ne pas être au courant...

Akai hocha les épaules.

-Pour être honnête, c'est Vermouth qui l'a voulu. Je crois qu'elle adore te tester.

-Hein?

-Enfin, sur ce, je te laisse, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.

Le silence s'installa durant de longues secondes. C'est souvent comme ça après la tempête. L'adrénaline est retombée, le soulagement de retrouver ses proches vivants est passé. C'est le temps des questions, le temps de la vérité. Pour Ran et Conan aussi. La lycéenne a succédé à l'agent du FBI, étrangement calme et sérieuse. Elle leva la tête vers Conan, hésitante, l'air tellement perdue que l'enfant s'affola aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ran-neechan?

Le détective voulut s'approcher pour la rejoindre, car elle était restée à l'entrée de la chambre, mais il n'était pas encore suffisamment guérit pour se lever, hélas. Il était à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs jours et avait du attendre avant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Il avait tout de suite su Haibara sauve car il l'avait vue avant de partir dans l'ambulance, mais il n'avait appris les détails que quelques heures plus tôt, grâce à Heiji d'abord, puis à Jodie et au reste du FBI et de la police ensuite. Ses amis, eux, étaient venus souvent le voir mais ne comprenant pas eux-même ce qui c'était passé pour la plupart, personne n'en avait parlé, tous étaient trop heureux retrouver Conan vivant.

Mais Conan, lui, n'avait en cet instant d'yeux que pour Ran. Avait-elle compris? Était-ce le moment de le lui dire, maintenant que tout était fini? Et les autres, que devait-il leur dire? Pouvait-il vraiment révélé à Ayumi et aux autres que c'était un adulte qui les avait suivis dans leurs jeux?

-Dis-moi, Conan-kun... Commença Ran. Est-ce que ce qu'a dit Heiji est vrai?

L'enfant se tendit. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile d'Osaka avait bien pu raconter à Ran?

-Est-ce vrai que tu étais impliqué dans cette histoire d'organisation avec Shinichi?

Le garçon se détendit, puis fit signe à Ran d'approcher.

-Oui, c'est vrai. C'est une longue histoire... Viens Ran, j'ai... autre chose à t'avouer.

-Kudo-kun, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi... Oh, tu en fais une tête!

Ai s'arrêta devant le lit de Conan en souriant devant la mine pensive du détective. Elle perdit vite son sourire.

-Tu lui as dit la vérité, c'est ça?

-Comment tu le sais?

-Elle était toute guillerette quand je l'ai croisée. Elle est heureuse que tu revienne, raconta-t-elle simplement.

Le détective se détendit.

-Ouf! Ça me rassure, elle n'a pas beaucoup réagit quand je lui ai tout raconté, j'avais peur qu'elle m'en veille. D'ailleurs, elle m'a engueulé de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance, et si je n'étais pas blessé, elle aurait continué sur d'autres sujets...

Le visage du dit blessé prit une teinte rouge qui tira un sourire ironique à la scientifique.

-Dommage.

-Hein, dommage quoi? Oh fait, tu venais pour quoi?

-Pour t'annoncer que j'ai trouvé un remède à l'APTX.

-C'est vrai? Il est ici? S'exclama le détective avec un grand sourire.

-Non, tu l'auras quand tu sortiras, et puis il faut décider de ce que tu vas faire de Conan Edogawa. Vas-tu dire la vérité aux autres aussi?

Le garçon fit non de la tête, calmé.

-Je ne pense pas. Mais que faire? Ils viennent de retrouver Conan, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de partir tout de suite, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire encore attendre Ran...

-Eh bien voilà ce que je te propose, commença Ai...

Le soir tombait sur le parc. Ran se blottit contre Shinichi et ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras pour la réchauffer.

-Tu es sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision? Questionna-t-elle.

-Oui. Les parents de Conan sont venu le chercher ce qui, au vu de ce qui lui est arrivé, peu difficilement éveiller les soupçons. Je ne sais pas comment ton père aurait pris que Conan et Shinichi ne font qu'un, et surtout, je ne sais pas comment auraient réagit Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko, ainsi que les autres personnes qui ont connu Edogawa Conan. Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.

Un silence s'installa. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné, c'était un silence heureux. Que l'autre soit présent, qu'ils soient ensembles, qu'ils soient en vie. Que tout aille bien, et que l'avenir s'offre à eux.

Et puis il se brisa à nouveau. La voix de Ran s'éleva dans l'air du soir.

-Et Ai-chan?

-Elle est redevenue Miyano Shiho. Elle est partie avec le professeur Agasa pour l'instant, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fera ensuite. Je pense qu'elle va reprendre sa vie.

-Je vais sans doute dire quelque chose d'idiot, mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée enfant? D'après ce que j'ai compris, personne ne l'attendait en tant que Shiho et les enfants se sont beaucoup attachés à elle...

-Elle ne se reconnaissait pas en tant qu'enfant, Ran! Même moi, après tout ce temps, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de redevenir Shinichi.

-Pour moi, c'est ça? Demanda timidement la lycéenne.

-Oui. Tu sais pourquoi, je te l'ai dit quand je suis venu te voir chez toi. Ton bonheur a remplacé l'oxygène dans mon sang, ta présence m'est indispensable pour vivre, et je dois voir ton sourire pour être heureux. Parce que je t'aime.

L'adolescente se nicha un peu plus dans les bras du détective, décollant totalement son dos du banc où ils étaient assis.

-Ça, au moins, même un idiot de détective comme toi peut le dire, remarqua-t-elle.

Puis elle ajouta, doucement.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Shinichi .

Et elle l'embrassa sous le regard rieur de la lune et des étoiles.

HAPPY END


End file.
